The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch
by Monday Morning
Summary: *Finished* After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been, and where his friends loyalties lie. H/H *Epilogue posted*
1. In the Beginning

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
"You will never get ride of me, Voldemort!" Harry screamed as he stumbled back on his feet. This was the third time today that he was hit by the Cruciatus curse, and the affects were really started to get to his resolve. Voldemort stood above him looking like his personal disciplinarian. His scar was bleeding into his eyes giving Voldemort a surreal appearance through his blurred vision.  
  
"Oh, is that what you think? Well you are quite a naive little brat then aren't you?" Voldemort said confidently as he looked down on the teenager. Voldemort was wearing all black robs with a black cloak that whirled around him like a cape. His clothes were perfect as if he had never moved in his life, which matched his holier then thee attitude.   
  
The pain in Harry's scar worsened as Voldemort stepped closer and closer. Harry wiped out his wand to protect himself, and spoke the first curse that popped in his head. "Expelliarmus" The curse hit Voldemort directly in the chest, but appeared to have no affect on him.   
  
"Oh, childish games, how I love them." Voldemort continued on his way over to Harry. Harry held his bleeding arm, and walked backward to get as much space in between them as possible. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and spoke with an evil grin, "Now it's my turn to play."  
  
Once Voldemort was right beside Harry, Voldemort cried out "Crucio" causing Harry to fall to Voldemort's feet again. He rolled around on the floor unable to control himself from screaming. His brave facade had been crushed after the second Crucio was cast on him, but he was not going to give up.   
  
Finally, Voldemort released the curse on him, but Harry was no longer able to rise. He kept trying to pull himself up on his arms, but he kept failing and falling back to the floor. New bruises were forming on his arms and chest from each fall, but this would not stop him.   
  
Voldemort smiled in realization that he had finally won. "Aww, too bad you will no longer be able to help your friends. I have heard that Hermione has become quite a dish. I guess I will now I will be able to find out for myself."  
  
Harry knew he was just toying with his mind, but what he was saying was the exact things Harry feared most. He was deadly afraid that his relations would be hurt because of their connection with him, and he had sworn to them as well as to himself that they would never get hurt because of that.  
  
Harry finally made it on his elbows and started to lift his body back up. As he got up he spoke, "You will never touch my friends, and I will personally make sure you will not touch a hair on Hermione's head or I will kill you." Harry finally got in a standing position and stood strong to face his archenemy.  
  
Voldemort laughed in his face and looked down at the small teen. "But boy, how can you help her if you are already dead." In a blink, Voldemort brought up his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The green light speed out of his wand and headed straight toward Harry. Harry tried to get out of the way, but his muscles screamed from the sudden movement causing him to no longer be able to move.   
  
As the light finally came to rest on his heart, he made a vowed to himself and his friends. "I will never stop fighting, never."   
  
Then with out any more warning, everything went black as a high shrill laugher enveloped Harry's senses.   
  
*  
This chapter has been re-edited. Thanks for putting up with me.  
Monday 


	2. Realizations

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 2: Realizations  
  
The bight sunshine came through the windows of the sixth year Gryffindor dorm room. Harry lay in a bed with the covers over his head. When out of the blissful silence, a loud voice came, "Wake up, wake up you prat." Harry's head pounded with each salable, but that did not stop the speaker from throwing a pillow on his head further increasing his now apparent headache.  
  
Harry stirred with a massive headache and said, "Ok, Ok I'm up already. You don't have to yell."   
  
With his eyes closed Harry stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower, and started getting ready for school. The whole time he kept massaging his head to make the pain lesson, but in the back of his mind, he kept thing something wrong.  
  
Harry went to go put on his glasses when he noticed they were gone. He started searching through all his stuff, but yet he could not find them.   
  
Ron, seeing this confusion asked, "Yah, Neville what are you doing?"  
  
Harry turned to see who Ron was addressing, but noticed that he was addressing himself "Ooh you are talking to me. Well I can't find my glasses."  
  
"Neville you have never needed glasses, and why are you looking through Harry's stuff anyway. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron in a confused fashion. "Why do you keep calling me Neville?" At that time, Harry realized that his vision was fine, but that made no sense. How could his vision all of a sudden be restored?   
  
Ron looked at Harry in a very disgusted way and said, "Well that is your name. Look Neville I really don't have time for you games today ok, so I will see you later." At that, Ron left the run in a huff with out noticing Harry's confused domineer.   
  
After Ron left, Harry went straight to the mirror thinking 'I am going to get to the bottom of this.' But when he came up on it, his reflection did not look back at him, rather the reflection of Neville Longbottom...  
  
Harry stared at the reflection for a good five minutes. He would move his arm only to see that the reflection moved his arm too. Finally Harry put his hand where his scare was to be, but all he found was the smooth skin of Neville's forehead. With this simple action, a realization came to him. Harry was no longer in his body, but rather in the body of Neville Longbottom.   
  
'How could this be?' Harry wondered while still looking at himself. Then the answer came to him in a flash. It was the dream he had. That's it. It was from that dream he had about a fight with Voldemort. His first impulse was to go find Dumbledore and tell him, but then a little voice in the back of his head said, 'Wait don't tell Dumbledore, this is a gift not a curse. You have become what you always wanted. You are normal. You will tell Dumbledore eventually, but why not have fun with it while it last.'   
  
With an evil grin never before seen on Neville's face, Harry walked out of the dorm into his new life.  
  
* 


	3. Convincing

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 3: Convincing  
  
While walking down from his room, Harry over-heard a shouting match coming from down stairs. "Hermione, get over it. Harry is dead. He has been for the past week, and he will be forever."   
  
With those words, Harry went numb. How could he be dead nothing had happen to him except this body switch.   
  
"I don't care what you think Ron; I will never give up on Harry. He is still here with us I can feel it." "Hermione, the only thing you feel is your own denial. No one, and this includes Harry, no one could ever life through the killing curse twice."   
  
Harry suddenly remembered, 'I was hit with the killing curse in my dream. Was it a dream?'  
  
"Yeah, well if that was true, then why is Dumbledore keeping his body. Why don't we all just have a funeral now, and get it over with."   
  
Harry went dumb, 'Funeral, they wanted to bury him, but he was not dead'. "Well... Well... Dumbledore is in denial too. That old loony is just feeling bad for putting Harry up to that." "It does not matter what you say, Ron, I am going to go see him." "Well, I warned you. If you keep living in you fantasy life, you will find that you no longer have a life or friends for that matter." And with that, Ron stormed out of the common room.   
  
Hermione went and fall onto the nearest couch, and started crying. A very disturbed Harry decided to go to her, and find out what was going on. Hermione seeing Neville come near stated very plainly, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now Neville." Harry not phased by this said, "Hermione, I need your help."   
  
Hermione fidgeted on the couch trying to hide her tear stricken cheeks asked "Can't school work wait for later. I don't feel like talking right now." "Hermione!" Finally with that, Harry received her full attention. "I don't need your help on school work. I need you help getting back to my body."   
  
Hermione starting to look concerned said, "What are you talking about Neville?" Harry stated, "That's it. I am not Neville. I'm Harry." Hermione, finally having enough got up and started to leave. "Neville, I don't want to play any games today, ok. Now stop bothering me."   
  
Harry quickly positioned himself in front of her so that she could not leave. "Hermione, this is not a game. It's really me. You see I had this dream last night that I was fighting Voldemort, and he hit me with the 'Avada Kedavra'. When I wake this morning, I was no longer in my body but in Neville's. Hermione I know you can tell it is I. Look into my eyes. Can't you see it's me, Harry"?   
  
Hermione ignored the fact that Neville had just said You-know-who's name, and again tried to get out this conversation by sidestepping. Harry putting his hands on her shoulders forcing her to stay and look at him fouled her efforts. Harry was starting to get desperate and nerves "If I was not Harry how would I know that you helped me with the practice spells for the maze for the tournament in fifth year."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Everyone knew I was helping Harry with that. You have proven nothing." Again Hermione tried to leave, but Harry still had her by the shoulders. Then Harry said more to himself then to her, "Come on Hermione, you are the smartest girl at this school. How would Sirius feel about you taking this long"?   
  
At this last comment, Hermione's head shoot up looking Neville straight in the eyes. "What do you know about Sirius?"  
  
"What do I know! What do I know? Ok, I will tell you what I know. I know that in our third year you were gracious enough to let us use your time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. I know in how your face looked when you were frightened by that troll." A tear fell on Hermione's cheek, as this ramification of what he said sank in. Harry voice got softer as he continued. "I know you are a compassionate person that will not run out on her friends when they need them. Most of all, I know that you kissed me at the end of our fourth year."   
  
While Harry was speaking, Hermione started to cry as she realized that Harry was really there talking to her. All that she could say was a faint "Harry" before she lost all control of her emotions, and started crying uncontrollable. Harry just took her into his arms, and hugged her. He knew that his loss would be hard on her, but he had no idea it would hurt her so much.  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for a good five minutes before Hermione calmed down. Many people past by them while they had there hushed conversation, but no one bothered them while they stood there together. When everything went to a lull, Harry suggested that they go eat some food before classes start, and Hermione agreed though she did not feel hunger.  
  
On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione held on to Harry for dear life. Her eyes were still red, but she was much more composed. They walked along quietly to the Great Hall only hearing the sounds of her sniffles. Finally before they walled into breakfast, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I have really missed you."  
  
* 


	4. Confrontation

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 4: Confrontation  
  
Ron stared murderous at Neville when he saw how Hermione was clinging to him as they arrived. Then he noticed that she had been crying, and he jumped up out of his seat, and went straight for them.   
  
"What did you do to Hermione, you little prat!" Ron screamed.   
  
Harry came face to face with Ron and said, "I did not do anything to her, but be a friend. Something you would not know about."   
  
Ron was surprised by the sudden boldness that Neville had pertained, but that did not stop him from retaliating. "What do you know about friends, you don't have any?"   
  
Harry said, "Apparently, you were never my friend, so how do you know me." "No Neville, I never was your friend, so why don't you sit with the rest of the losers."   
  
Out of nowhere, Hermione stepped straight up to Ron and slapped him right across the cheek. Before she would do or say anything else, she dragged an astonished Harry off with her to another table.  
  
Ron looked to Hermione retreating form confused as he held his face were the slap stung. Once he noticed that they were not going to come back and address him, he stormed out of the Great Hall too seek solitude in the common room.  
  
Harry looked from Hermione to Ron. Harry still could not comprehend were that came from. Yeah, he had seen Hermione slap a guy before, but that was Malfoy. This instance was not as heated as that one a couple years back, and Ron was on of their best friends. "Hermione, Ron did not know it was me. Why did you slap him?"   
  
Hermione found a seat at the far end of Gryffindor table were no one could here them, and spoke softly. "I have wanted to do that all week." As Harry sat across from her, he listened carefully. "Ever since you left us last week, Ron has not been acting like a friend at all, more like your replacement. He was given your captain position on the Quidditch team, and your prefect position. Now he thinks he is all-great and I am sick of it. He did not even come see you after they brought you back. That is your body I mean." Hermione started to look away from Harry with tears again forming in her eyes.   
  
Harry then took his hand and cupped it under her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Hermione, I am not going to leave you again, ok." She looked into his eyes, and said, "Ok".   
  
While Hermione stared into his eyes she though, 'I could get lost in those eyes. It funny I still can see the emerald in them, but Neville does not have emerald eyes.'   
  
Suddenly, they both realized what they were doing and looked away. Hermione changed the subject by saying, "So have you told Dumbledore yet." Neville's cheeks turned red and said "No".   
  
Hermione's eyes went big, "What do you mean no? You need to go now everyone has been so worried about you."   
  
Harry looked at his shoes and said, "Well not everyone has been worried. Ron did not care, plus it's nice not being followed around and stared at." Hermione said softy, "But Harry what about Neville? He too wants to live and you are not helping him right now."   
  
Hermione's words were hitting him right in the heart making him feel even guiltier. Harry could not even look her in her eye. "I know, I know, but please can we keep this our secret for now. You will just have to keep it for a couple of days. Please give me that much freedom, before I have to go back to my old life of horrors."   
  
Hermione watched as Harry turned back into that eleven-year-old first year asking for assistance on an essay. How could she say no? Hearing the pleading voice, Hermione said "Ok.... But I am still going to research this in the library." Harry with an evil grin look up at her and said, "Well I expected that much."   
  
* 


	5. Malfoy

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 5: Malfoy  
  
The morning went very well for Harry. Not once did anyone stop him in the halls or ask him to show him his scare, as all the first years were known to do. Colin Creveey did not even take his picture today. It appeared that he had become just another normal student in the crowed, and he liked that. With Hermione at his side, life seemed as if it could not get any better.  
  
Luckily, Neville had all the same classes as Harry allowing him not to have to worry about schedule conflicts. He stayed in the back of every class, and not once did any teacher call him on. He had become the invisible student, and compared to his other life all in the public, it was wonderful. He got through all the classes without a single mishap, and even Ron kept out of their way.   
  
His life was going pretty good, until Malfoy and his goons came up to him after all his classes were over. "So Longbottom, I see you like the taste of mudbloods. But I can't say I totally blame you with this one."   
  
Malfoy hit a nerve with is last comment causing him to no longer keep his quite guy façade. With Hermione on his arm, Harry turned around to face him "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be kind to ladies."   
  
"But what you have on your arm is not a lady, Longbottom. I would watch out for that one. Oh but I guess you want a women with experience."   
  
In one quick movement, Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it straight at Malfoy, yet Malfoy kept talking unfazed.   
  
Malfoy even started to look at his fingernails never expecting that Neville would ever retaliate against him. "You know she been around the block or two with Potty and Weasel."   
  
That was the last straw for Harry. He brought up his wand and stated "Transfortesus". Suddenly, Malfoy transformed into a giant ferret.  
  
Hermione laughed in delight of the wonderful vision of Malfoy as a ferret. "Well, I see your magical abilities did not leave you because Neville could have never done that."  
  
Crab and Goyle did not hear this because they were to preoccupied with trying to get Malfoy to stand still so that they could take him to the hospital wing. Harry took Hermione by the hand and said, "I know I should not have gotten so mad, but that was too much fun."  
  
The news traveled fast that Neville had changed Malfoy into a ferret. The school now had a new found respect of the once thought squib. This news did not excite Ron though; it just made him more confused. He thought, 'Something is very different about Neville and I am going to find out what.'  
  
* 


	6. Humiliation

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 6: Humiliation  
  
The next couple of days, they both went on their business with out worrying about Ron. Harry was enjoying the fact that no one was following him or bothering him for that matter. Also Harry really did try to play the part of Neville, so that no one would get suspicious. The only downfall to this arrangement was that Hermione got pick on for always being by his side. She was getting a lot of slack from the other students, especially the Slytherins. It was at its worse during Snape's classes were not only did the students bother her, but also the teacher. She was not the only one that got picked on in his classes. It was particularly hard to keep quite when Snape was also insulting yourself.  
  
Snape asked, "So class can any one tell me were a spiny newts horns are located?" Of course Hermione's hand went straight up, but as usual Snape did not let her respond. "Does any one else know were the spiny newts horns are? Ummm...How about you Longbottom?" Harry not recognizing the name did not look up from his work. Snape tried again, "Longbottom..." Hermione finally hit Harry in the ribs. This brought Harry to the realization that Snape was calling on him. Harry answered, "Yes Professor". Snape with a slight smirk on his face said, "I see you even need Granger to remind you of your name, pathetic..."   
  
Harry could feel the anger building up inside him, but he was determent not to let Snape get to him. Then Snape raised his voice again, "Well, Longbottom, Do you know the answer?" Harry said calmly, "Yes Professor, the spiny newts horns are found on the bridge of his nose." Snape unhappy with the right answer stared, "Granger! I don't appreciated cheater in my class. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."   
  
Before he could stop himself, Harry blurted out, "But Professor, I did not cheat". Snape plastered a smirk on his face for finally getting a rise out of him and stated, "Longbottom, are you talking back to a Teacher that's another 10 points from Gryffindor...I see you have grown some courage over the past couple of says".   
  
Harry could not stop himself from saying under his breath, "That's not I have gained." Unfortunately, Snape heard this and said, "Was that a challenge...I see, Longbottom wants to test me...ok...an oral pop quiz right now. It will count for 50% of your grade, and you must come to the front of the class to take it NOW!"   
  
Harry did not speaking to anyone as he went up to the front. His eye even stayed focus on Snape as if they were in a staring contest. Harry did not take into consideration that the real Neville would have broken down crying by now, but he could not back down now.   
  
The whole class was watching in awe as this conflict unfolded. The Gryffindors were all looking on sympathetically asking themselves, if he knew what he was doing. While, the Slytherins were watching on excitedly waiting in anticipation for what was to be a Neville blood bath. Only Hermione was calm and collective, and to Ron's amazement, she was actually smiling.   
  
Harry got up to the center of the room and stood bravely. "Ok Longbottom, what are the seven uses of dragon's blood?" Harry who remembered studying this gave the right answer right off to everyone surprise. Then Snape went on to harder material, but the more questions he asked, the more Neville got right. Also the more answers Neville got correct, the more irritated Snape became.   
  
"What is Veritaserum used for?" "It's a truth potion used to make people confess their wrong doings." The more question Snape ask, the less excited the Slytherins became, and the larger the smile on Hermione's face became.   
  
"When do you add the last ingredient of Polyjuice potion?" "You have to wait until the full moon."   
  
Finally Snape got tired, and said, "Ok Longbottom, you may have answered all my preliminary questions right, but for your test I only have one question." Snape plastered a great big smile on his face as he said, "What would happen to a person who takes a Polyjuice potion with an animal hair?" Snape, satisfied with himself because he knew that he had never taught that, or that it would appear in any book. He so wanted to fail Longbottom, but to his surprise, Neville did not appear to be nerves or confused. Neville was just standing in the font of the room with is arms across his chest with a stratified smirk on his face. "Professor, if a person takes Polyjuice potion with an animal hair, they would partially turn into the animal that the hair is from. The effects also last a lot longer then the traditional hour. Plus the effects can only be removed by magical attention."   
  
At this Snape went dumb. Longbottom had defeated the great Potions Master. His mouth went slack, and the room went silent.  
  
At that moment, Ron turned around in his seat to look at Hermione who was turning red. The only thing Ron could say was, "You told Longbottom!" Unfortunately, Professor Snape saw the exchange of words, even though he did not hear what was said.  
  
Snape eager to change the subject said, "10 points from Gryffindor for Weasley speaking out in class, and a detention. Please see me after class for your assignment."  
  
Without another word, Snape went back to teaching his class. Harry gladly walked back to his seat, and Snape did not even glance at him once for the rest of the period.   
  
When they got out of class, Neville was being patted on the back by all the Gryffindors for standing up to Snape. Hermione just kept looking at him and saying, "Wow, you really did it Harry" under her breath, but Harry always heard this little remarks making him smile.   
  
* 


	7. Ron

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 7: Ron  
  
  
That night when Harry and Hermione got back to the common room, they just fell onto the couch laughing. "That was great. I have never seen Snape humiliated like that before." Hermione said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "I thought his teeth were going to fall straight out of his mouth after you gave that last answered, and the best part is they think that it was Neville. Can you believe it? Neville whose greatest fear is potions has just out smarted Professor Snape."   
  
Ron watched them as they sat and laughed. He was on the other side of the room playing chess with Seamus, but he was not paying any attention to what he was doing. Ron scowled and thought to himself, 'Look at them sitting so nice and happy. I am sick of it. Don't they know that these are bad times? Voldemort is still out there and Harry is dead. What about Harry? Has she totally forgotten about him?" Another loud chuckle came from over the couch making him lose his concentration again. He hated seeing Hermione so happy with another guy, but he would never at might it. Finally, he had enough. Ron excused himself from his chess game and walked straight up to them. "Hermione, you are such a hypocrite. Just the other day you were complaining to me about not seeing Harry enough, and now, you seem to have forgotten that he exists. Or do you not remember that our best friend was just killed... Oh I guess you did not have time with Longbottom always around."   
  
Hermione face turned red, but she would not look away. "It least I have seen Harry since he came back, and I am not trying to become him."  
  
Ron looked murderous at this last comment, and said, "So you are telling me that you can go on with your life, and I can't. I see you just don't want to see anyone else happy, if you are not."   
  
Hermione started to shack with anger. "I thought you were my friend once, but apparently I was wrong. Harry was the only one who cared about me. Now I see, you were never his friend either. You were just using him to get a little fame for yourself."   
  
Ron looked shocked at this, "Harry was just as much my friend as he was your, and I would have never used him. He would have rather me take over his positions then Malfoy."   
  
Hermione now scream at Ron said, "Can you not see yourself. Ron you have become worse then Malfoy. Instead of showing your dishonesty out right as Malfoy, you hide it until Harry was not around to protect himself. Ron, you are nothing but a leach, and you are not doing what Harry wanted. He would never have wanted you to take over his life when he is still alive."   
  
Ron was just about to ask her what did she mean by alive, when Neville interrupted. "Hermione and I were just about to go see him in the hospital wing. Weren't we?"   
  
Hermione came back to reality, and realized what he had said. "Yeah, we were. Well Ron I will see you later."   
  
With that Hermione took Neville's arm, and stared walking to the entrance again. Ron getting anger again looked back at them and said, "Wait our conversation is not over yet." But they did not listen to him; they just kept on walking until they could not hear him any more.   
  
Half way to the Hospital wing, Hermione just realized what he said and asked, "Do you really want to the Hospital wing and see yourself?"   
  
Harry looked at her and said, "Yeah, I need to assai the damages. I don't want to be naïve of what I am up against heath wise. Plus we both needed to get out of the common room."   
Hermione just nodded her head as they enter the Hospital wing.   
  
Madam Pomfrey was there fixing up Malfoy when they came in. With a nod, Madam Pomfrey came just acknowledged their presence, but she still had a comment to make. "I don't think it is wise, Hermione, for you to see him everyday."   
  
Malfoy smirked and said, "Well, Hermione just can't stay away from her Precious Potter, now could she." In unison, Hermione and Harry both shouted "Shut up, Malfoy" as they past to go through the portrait to Harry's room.   
  
Inside the room lay a still motionless figure of a boy. His face was contorted into a blank expression with a pale blue shade. If a person did not look very close, you would think that he was dead, but there was still a little rising a falling of the chest.  
  
Harry walked into the room and froze. He could not keep his eyes from is blank face. Then Harry whispered, "I'm died".   
  
Hermione with a much better out look on things went up to his body, and took its hand. Staring at the lifeless form Hermione said, "No Harry, you are not died. Compared with the first time I say you, you look a lot better. You were all bloody and bruised, but now you are starting to look like your self again." Hermione then moved her eyes to Neville's face and continued, "Like the Harry I know and love."   
  
At these words Harry's cheeks started to turn red in embarrassment. Harry was starting to feel guilty for not want to go back. He then moved toward the body not daring to look into Hermione's face. "It's just so weird" he said, "to see yourself laying there dead to the world, but knowing that I'm not." He posed for a minute and said, "How did Sirius take it?"   
  
Hermione staring at Harry's body said, "He did not take it very well. Its all Professor Dumbledore can do to stop him from being at your side every minute of the day."   
  
Harry let what Hermione say sink in. "So you are telling me that Sirius is here, and comes to see me even though he could be in danger."   
  
Hermione still not looking at him stated, "Yes... You just don't understand how much people love you... How much people care for you..." and then bring her eyes to his she stated, "How much people need you."   
  
Right then, Harry realized that Voldemort had won this battle. Voldemort many not have hurt Harry physically, but by killing him, he hurt the ones he loved emotional. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I promise that I will always be there for you. I will never let Voldemort hurt you are anyone I love ever again." Then a small smile creped onto his face, "and we will start this by changing me back to my old self."   
  
Hermione could not hide her excitement any more as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Ooh Harry, you are doing the right thing."  
  
* 


	8. This Kiss

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 8: This Kiss  
  
  
That night they went to the library after they left the hospital wing. Hermione said, "You know we should have been in there a long time before now."   
  
Harry just look at her and gave her a winning smile, "But it we had been in here then how would Neville have become so popular."   
  
Hermione melting at his look said, "Yep, the famous Neville Longbottom. What would we do with out him"?   
  
"You are right about that. Yeah what would the world be like with out the famous Neville Longbottom?"   
  
At this last statement, Harry put his arm around her and walked into the library. They went to the totally back of the library to make sure no one would hear them. They both picked a couple of books that looked interesting and went to work.   
  
They stayed in that damp dark corner of the library for hours on end looking through book after book, but they were unsuccessful in finding anything about body switching. Hermione had already gone through all her normal selection, but her search came back with out any rewards. They were getting really tired by the end of the night, and even Hermione was having problems keeping her mind focused on the book at hand.  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing and closed his book. He laid his head down on top of the book, and started starting at Hermione. Many moments past before he spoke, but Hermione knew he was staring at her which really did not help her concentration. He said, "You know Ms. Granger, you are a quite attractive young lady."   
  
Hermione still not looking up from her book said, "Why thank you Mr. Potter. I too believe you to be a quite a hansom gentlemen." Hermione could not be serious any more and started to grin. Another silence resulted, but Hermione used this chance to read more in the book she was looking inside. "Look here, I think I found something."   
  
Harry leaned in towards Hermione to see into her book. There faces were right beside each other, and Hermione softy spoke into Harry's ear, "You see right here it says that under great stress a person may be able to relies ones soul, but it says that they should... um...be able." As she spoke, Harry turned to face her. Hermione kept speaking, "to get back. Um..." He brought his lips closer and closer to hers. Hermione started to move in. "when they wake." Their lips then touched in a very gentle caress as their eyes fluttered close. Hermione's arms went around Harry's shoulders, and Harry's arms moved around her waist. Harry gently togged at her bottom lips with is as she kissed his top lip.   
  
They both moved away at the same time, but they stayed in each other's arms. Harry said, "But this is not a dream." Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, "But this was my dream" With that, Harry started grinning uncontrollable, and leaned in again for another kiss. There lips touched again in another gentle caress, as they got closer to one another as possible. Right in the middle of their second kiss, Hermione came to the realization of what was happening.   
  
She moved away quickly getting out of Harry's arms as if she had been shocked. Then she jumped up out of her seat. Harry very confused at the sudden change said, "What's wrong?" Hermione now picking up her books whispered, "Harry! You don't understand I just kissed Neville. Ah I just kissed Neville."   
  
Harry got up to calm her down and said, "Hermione, you did not kiss Neville. You kissed me."   
  
Hermione with about all her books in her hands now stopped and turned to Neville. She stated, "Harry, that just as bad. We are friends. We are best friends. We are not supposed to be kissing. That's just not right." She turned, and left in a rush leaving Harry standing there shocked.  
  
* 


	9. Punch

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 9: Punch  
  
  
Harry did not see her for the rest of the night. Once she got back to the common room, she had gone straight to the girl's dormitory. Harry felt so confused, but most of all he was worried that he had just ended his relationship with his best friend. Hermione was his only true friend now, and he could not help but think, 'What if he just messed up that relationship by acting for the moment?' He did not know if he could take being alone and friendless again. Then he though, what did the kiss mean? Did he like Hermione, like that? He stayed up all into the night thinking everything through.   
  
The same thoughts kept circling in his mind, but they always came to the same conclusion. He had fallen for his best friend. He did not know when it happened, but it had happened a while back. Now, he had to deicide how to tell her, or if he should tell her. Through all his deliberations, their was still a little voice in the back of his head saying 'What if she does not like you in that way? She did run away from you.' Yet all through the doubts, one thought kept jumping in his head. One thought that he was not confused on, and he was going to make it his life's work to keep true. 'He did not want to lose Hermione.'   
  
The next morning Harry went down early into the common room. He was going to make sure he caught her before she went to breakfast. He was right to think that she would try to skip out on him because right as he got settled into a chair, Hermione came down the stairs thirty minutes early. Harry quickly got up, and tried to head her off so she could not get away.   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry as he came towards her, but did not stop walking. "Hi Neville," she hardly said as tried to walk out of the common room.   
  
Harry walked besides her matching her pace, and said, "Hermione we need to talk."   
  
Hermione with innocent eyes looked at him and said, "I really don't think we have anything to talk about."   
  
Harry looked at her. "Come on Hermione. Please stop and talk to me about what append last night. I really don't want you to be mad at me."   
  
Hermione speed up and said, "Ooh I am not mad at you. Last night was nothing don't worry about it."   
  
Harry just realized that Hermione was headed to the girls prefect bath room, said, "Hermione please talk to me. I need you now more then ever. Please don't leave me."   
  
Hermione opened the door to the prefect bathroom and quickly put herself behind it. Finally, she stopped moving and started to talk normally, "Oh I'm not leaving you I just need some time alone." She looked into Harry's pleading eyes, and said, "I guess I will see you later Neville. Bye" and shut the door.   
  
Harry stood outside the door contemplating what he should do. He could sit out there until she came out, but that might make her even madder. Eventually, he decided to go to breakfast, and wait for her there because everyone needs to eat now and then.   
  
At breakfast, he ate at the far in of the table by himself, but he made sure he faced the Great Hall door to make sure he say her when she came in. He waited and waited. A couple of younger girls came up to him asking to sit by him, but he always refused them in hopes that Hermione would come. To Harry's misfortune, she never showed up.  
  
He even went to the first class early to see if he could catch her there, but she got in right as the bell rang, so he could not say anything to her. For the rest of the day Hermione avoid him, but that made him want her even more. When the last class was over, Harry tried to catch her before she got out, but as he called her name Ron stepped into his way.   
  
Harry demanded, "Ron please move I need to speak with Hermione."   
  
Ron looked at him with is arms crossed and said, "I don't think the young lady wants to speak with you."   
  
Harry looked into Ron's eye and said, "Why do you care? You are not even friends with her anyways."   
Ron's whole face turned red at this. "We were once friends, and that gives me the right to protect her."   
  
Harry nonchalantly waved his had to move Ron out of the way. "Ron you don't know what you are talking about, or who you are dealing with."   
  
Ron puffed out his chest and said, " NO Neville, I don't think you know whom you are dealing with."   
  
As he spoke he moved back in Neville's way and pushed him. Harry was not going to stand around as Ron harassed him, so Harry pushed Ron back. No one knew who throw the first punch, but they both ended up rolling on the ground brawling. Ron put Harry in a head look, but Harry elbowed Ron in the noise. Harry got up and started to hit Ron in the stomach. Yet Ron retaliated by hitting Neville in the face with a good right hook. That was the last straw for Harry though. Harry had had enough, and without even using his wand he literally throw Ron off him. The push was so hard, and it had so much force behind it that Ron hit the wall on the other side of the room. The force of the impact caused Ron to even be unconscious. While Ron lay on the floor, the people that were watching the fight all stared at Neville, and moved away to give him room. Harry looked at all the astonished faces and knew that he had mess-up. Neville would have never thrown a punch let alone another person.  
  
* 


	10. Pride and Prejudiced

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 10: Pride and Prejudiced   
  
  
Harry unable to go to Hermione for his problems, and no longer having Ron as a friend, decided to go to the Quidditch field. He had really missed flying, and that is just what he thought he needed to calm himself down. He got his Firebolt out of the broom closet, and went onto the field. He hopped on to his broom, and made a couple of circles around the stadium. Luckily his flying abilities had followed his spirit into Neville's body. He flew around letting all his anger and frustration out. Unbeknownst to him, a girl from the Gryffindor fifth year girl's dorm room was watching him.   
  
Hermione sat in the windowsill watching Harry fly around. As Harry started to do a couple of dives, Hermione thought of how much Harry really meant to her. When he had passed away, her whole life seemed to stop in there tracks. She could not eat. She could not sleep. She could even not study. All that she could think about was how a part of her life was now missing. Now that he was back, she knew that she wanted him in her life, but what if he did die. She had vowed to herself that she would no longer get this emotional involved with a guy because of all the pain involved in losing him, but did it mean that she was not breaking that vowed if it was on Harry. Also, if she got involved with him now, what would happen if they were not able to switch him back? She was so confused.   
  
Hermione got out of the window and stared to look through some of her books from the library. Hermione could not stand it any more. She had to do something. She had to have Harry back. The full Harry not just his soul, but his body too.   
  
As the sun went down on the castle, Harry finally came down from his broom. He went back to the common room to find it swarming with people. As he came through the portrait, all the students in Gryffindor house started to applaud. They apparently had also been tired of Weasleys temper, and they all wanted to thank him for putting him in his place.   
  
Once Lavender came up to him to congratulate him, Harry had an idea. "Lavender, Could you do me a favor," he asked her a little nervously.  
  
Lavender look at Neville curiously, and said, "Sure Neville, what kind of favor do you need."   
  
Harry looked down at his feet and asked, "Could you go up and find out if Hermione is mad at me?"   
  
Lavender stared to laugh. "Neville why would Hermione be mad at you."   
  
"Well that is not really the important part." Harry said while smiling sheepishly.   
  
Lavender with a wave of her hand said, "Ok Neville, I will find out if she is mad at you, but this is just for knocking out, Ron. I don't want you getting any ideas now." Lavender smiled a winning smile as she flicked her hair back.  
  
Harry smiled and thanked her before she turned to leave. Lavender bounced up the stairs up to their room, and knocked quietly on the door. No one answered, so Lavender barged right in. "Hermione, ooh Hermione. Are you in here." Lavender spoke as she walked through the dark dorm room.   
  
Hermione answered, "Yeah I'm on my bed." Hermione was lying down in her bed reading a book. She had her feet up kicking the air, and her hands were propped under her chin.  
  
Lavender started to laugh once she noticed the book in her hands. "Hermione why are you sitting around in a dark dorm room reading."   
  
Hermione looked up from her book and said, "That is just what I do. You know me, Hermione the bookworm."  
  
Lavender noticed the sarcasm, but decided not to pursue that any farther. Lavender nodded and said, " Ok Hermione if you say so. Well. I came up here to tell you that the hero of the school thinks you're mad at him."   
  
Hermione not hearing about Harry's little incident with Ron was confused. "Lavender I am in no mode for jokes. Would you please tell me what you need so that I can go back to my book."   
  
Lavender looked a little shocked by her abrupt response. "Ok, well I guess someone woke up not her wrong side of the bed... I was just doing a favor for Neville. I want bother you any more."   
  
At that name, Hermione jumped up out of bed suddenly becoming very interested in what Lavender had to say. "What about Neville?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
Lavender started to laugh at Hermione's response to his name," Woo girl, I have not been doing anything with Neville...He just asked me to do something for him. . Heay, why have you become so interested in him anyways? Does our little Hermione have a crush? Do I sense jealousy?"   
  
Hermione turned red from both embracement and anger. Lavender was really starting to get on her nerves. She had always despised all her girly tendencies like reading only fashion magazines and only gossiping about boys. She never had an intelligent word to say, and that really bothered her. Hermione stated very plainly, "Lavender, I don't have to take this from you. What do you want? I really need to get back to my books." Hermione kicked herself mentally at these words. Why could she not think of a good come back? Why could she not just deny everything and go on with her life?  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, "Hermione, when don't you have your noise in a book... Any way. He just wanted to see if you were mad at him."   
  
Hermione fell on her bed with a bounce. She had to say something, but she really did not want Lavender to know anything. She needed to make sure that Harry knew that she would get over it. She just needed more time. Hermione finally started to understand, "OK, I see... um... Well you can tell him that I'm not mad at him...I am.. I am just.. I don't know... I am just confused." As she sat, she let her back fall on her bed in exasperation. There was a little silence, but Hermione finished speaking. "Just tell him I need to be alone for a bit ok."   
  
Lavender, who was even more confused then Hermione, gave a quick nod and left. She walked down the stairs to the awaiting Neville. She knew that Neville did not have that many friends, and now that it seemed that Hermione was not talking to him, Neville appeared to have no one. Lavender pitied Neville, and she could see that this was going to hurt him, hurt him bad. "Neville, well I have good news and bad news."   
  
Neville looked excited about the possibility of good news and jumped up from the seat he was waiting in. "Great, What's the good news?"   
  
Lavender would not look into his eyes, but still she relayed the message that she was asked to tell. "Well, she said that she was not mad at you."   
  
Neville let out the breath that he did not know that he was keeping in. Then he started to grin like a mad man. "That's great, then how could anything be bad. Wow, Hermione is not mad at me." He looked like a large load had been lifted from his shoulders.   
  
Lavender could even see that the sparkle had returned in his eye. She did not want to squelch it again, but she had no choose. "Well the bad news is... She does not want to talk to you. She said she wanted to be alone for a while."   
  
With that last statement, the sparkle got up and slammed the door. Harry said, "Ok, well... thanks Lavender for your help." Harry was a little stunned to say the least. He thought that once Hermione got over the initial shock of the kiss, she would be ok, but to his misfortune, she just did not want to see him any more.  
  
Lavender hated making him upset, but like it or not, he did asked for it. Lavender said, "Ooh Neville, that was no problem. If you need me for anything, please ask ok." She wanted to make sure he was smiling before she left him, so she did what she thought any self-respecting friend would do. She hugged him.   
  
Harry gladly accepted the hug as well. He had been feeling really bad, and the day just seemed to go from bad to worse. First, Hermione would not talk to him, and then Ron caused problems. All he could think was, 'Could this day get any worse?'  
  
Harry spook to soon though. Hermione had decided to come down the stairs to apologize to Harry for ignoring him that day just at that time. She could hear Harry's voice from down the stairs, and knew he must have been with Lavender. When she came around the corner of the spiral staircase, she was made speechless. Harry was more then with Lavender. He was on Lavender. She just covered her month while silent tears fell from her eyes. She never knew him, and Lavender were so close. No other girl had ever been as close to Harry as she was, and now Lavender was taking her spot. He even asked Lavender to come check on her. Why would he do that to her? She felt jealous. She felt betrayed, but most of all she felt unloved. Harry had never willingly hugged her in all the years that they were in school. Now in the middle of the common room where everyone could see, he decided to go at it with Lavender. Did Harry even care that he actually kissed her yesterday. Hermione silently went back up to her room even more confused then before. She knew that she liked him, but this one of the exact reason she did not want to get involved with him.  
  
Harry let Lavender go and said, "Thanks Lavender I really needed that."   
  
Lavender smiled back, "If you ever need me don't hesitated ok."   
  
Harry nodded again, and Lavender left for her dorm room. Hermione was already in the bed by the time Lavender got back.   
  
Hermione played it like she had never been out of her bed. When all her dorm mates went to bed, she got up and left. She could not sleep because she just had too many things on her mind. Hermione took her books, and blanket down to the common room for a late night read. Reading always made her feel comfortable and safe. As the fire crackled in the fireplace, she curled up in the armchair with her book in her lap, and started reading one of her favorite muggle fictions stories, Pride and Prejudice. As she read on, she was sucked into the world of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Here in their world no one could hurt her, and the endings were all ways certain to be happy. As Darcy parties played in her head, she was slowly laud into a very peaceful slumber.   
  
*  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. You are really to good to me. :) 


	11. Sweet Dreams

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 11: Sweet Dreams  
  
Harry tossed and turned all night only getting an hour of sleep here and there. Finally he could not take it any more, and he got out of bed. He decided that the best way to make him go to sleep would be to read a textbook. He thought, 'If it can make me sleep when I need to stay awake to study, then surly it can put me to sleep when I am already a little drowsy.'   
  
He went down into the common room to study, but when he came down the spiraling staircase, he found he was not alone. Hermione was still peacefully sleeping in the armchair with her book in her lap. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she slept. Her face was so calm and angelic that she almost appeared to be surreal. Her legs were hanging of one end of the chair while her head rested on the other arm end.   
  
Hermione had told him on many occasions that she fall asleep in the common room, but he was never there to see. All through the day, she would have a crick in her neck that Harry would gladly massage it out, but he thought he would be the gentleman and take her to her bed. All though she was still not talking to him, he thought he would be the bigger person, and still help her in her time of need.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. As he was walking up the stairs with her, she said half asleep, "Thanks, Dad. I love you."   
  
Harry chuckled at this, and replied, "No problem sweet heart, now go back to sleep."   
  
Hermione then snuggled into Harry's chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry looked at her so happy in her dream world. Harry slowly and softly lend down, and kissed her on her forehead causing Hermione to smile in her sleep.   
  
Harry chuckled again and thought, 'This is exactly what I want for the rest of my life. Hermione cradled in my arms telling me that she loves me.'   
  
He quietly crept over to Hermione's bed, which he knew was hers because it was the only empty one, and gently laid her in it. He even tucked her in bed by covered her with her blankets. Before he left, Harry kissed her again on he forehead and said, "Night Hermione, I love you." Then as Harry started walking out the door, he heard a faint whisper from Hermione's bed. "I love you too... Harry." As he closed the door, his heart leapt for joy from those simple words.  
  
*  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. You are really to good to me. :) 


	12. Smart

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 12: To Smart   
  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke in a blissful serenity. As she laid in her warm covers not yet letting herself sense reality, she tried to remember the great dream she was having. It was a good dream she thought. Harry was holding her close to him. She remembered him picking her up, and cradling her in his arms as he took her up a spiraling staircase.   
  
Hermione got out of her bed, and realized that she was not their last night. Hermione though, 'Was not that all a dream or was it real?' While she got ready for school, she could not get the nagging suspicion that the dream was real out of her head. Then all of a sudden, she stopped suddenly in her tracks. She just remembered the fact that in her dream Harry had told her that he loved her. The Harry Potter, the boy who lived, told her, bookworm no it all, that he loved her. She started to laugh, and thought 'I know for sure that was just a dream now. Harry would never tell me that. Plus he was the one hugging all up on Lavender last night.' She knew that nothing was going on between them, but it was just so much easier for her to be mad at him then her being in love with him.   
  
She walked down to the Great Hall only to find the one person she did not want to see waiting for her. Neville had saved a seat for her, and she found that it was the only empty seat at the table. She reluctantly sat down, and greeted Harry with a bored, "Morning".   
  
Harry smiled back at her and said, "Morning" in a more cheerful tone.   
  
Hermione tried to clear her mind of Harry, and concentrate on her food, but it did not work.   
  
Harry then broke the silent by asking, "How do you feel?"   
  
She replied vaguely with a "fine", yet refused to look him in the eye. Hermione always loved Harry's eyes. The funny thing was that even in Neville's body, she could see Harry's eye look back at her. When she looked into them, she felt like she was being pulled into a peaceful obis. Hermione mentally kicked herself. She did not want to think about his eyes right now.   
  
Then Harry got tired of this and lean in across the table and whispered," Hermione, I know you don't want to see me right now, but we really need to talk."   
  
Hermione nonchalantly replied, "About what?" Harry starting to raise his voice a little, "Hermione. I am not going to play today ok?"   
  
She started to get up. "I have lost my appetite. I will see you later Neville."   
  
Hermione picked up her book bag, and started to walk out the door. Harry got up about the same time as she, and followed her out. After they both got out of the Great Hall, Harry ran and caught up with her stopping her in her tracks.   
  
"Hermione, I am not going to let this go. I want. No I need to know where we are now."   
  
Hermione with her head bowed low said, "Harry, I just don't know, but I should go." She then side stepped him and kept on walking. Harry jogged up beside her.   
  
When the change presented its self, he took Hermione's arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. Then in one smooth movement, Harry locked the door while taking Hermione's wand from her. "Hermione, I don't want to loss you, and if that means I have to lock you in her to talk to me then so be it."   
  
Hermione not looking impressed by this show said irritably, "Harry there is not much to talk about... You kissed me and then I realized it was wrong thing to do."   
  
Harry looking at her longingly and said, "If that's the case, then why did you kiss me a second time."   
  
Hermione looked for exits while saying, "I was just in the heat of the moment I guess. What can I say?"   
  
Harry started staring at her in shock. "In the heat of the moment... Hermione that kiss was not just empty meaningless moment. It was the show of affection. I know you felt it just as I did."   
  
Hermione did not speak at this; she just looked down at her feet. In her heart, she knew she did felt that intensity that love, but what the if's kept swarming in her head.   
  
Harry continued, "Do you know what I think. I think you are running away...You act so cool and calm on the outside, but Hermione, I know you, and I know you want this as bad as I... Do you think this is some cruel joke or something... Hermione, this is all real. I truly do like you, but it can't go any farther if you don't give it a chance. Give us a chance." Harry walked over to Hermione's still figure. "What are you so afraid of?"   
  
Then Harry gently cups Hermione's chin in his hand and gently lifts it so that she would look into his eyes. Her eyes were glossy and tears were forming. Then Harry continued, "I can see it in your eyes that you care for me. Even that day, you told me that this was your dream. To tell you the truth, this is my dream too."   
  
In a soft gentle voice, Harry said, "Hermione, What are you afraid of?"   
  
As the first tear rolled down her cheek, she harshly moved away from Harry's touch. In an angry yet shaky voice, Hermione responded, "Harry, you want to know what I am afraid of. You want to know. Ok well Harry, I am afraid that if we start a relationship our friendship will be demolished. If we start a relationship, I am afraid it will end, and I will no longer have you. I am afraid that one day you will find another girl better and prettier then me." Then in a soft whisper, Hermione said, "Most of all, I am afraid that one of these days I am going to wake up to find you gone... your soul no longer with me and you body no longer alive...Then Harry, what am I going to do because if I fall for you..." With a sniffle, Hermione continued, "If I fall for you, I don't know if I will be able to get back up."   
  
While she cried silent tears, Harry came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Harry, what am I going to do now that I have fallen?"   
  
While he kissed the top of her head, Hermione tightened her grip on him. "Hermione, I promise you that I will always be here to protect you and care for you."   
  
"But Harry, you and I both know that the future is uncertain. I am more worried about you dieing then myself. I would gladly give my life to make sure you were able to live on."  
  
Harry looked her in the eye. "Hermione I am not afraid of death. It will come when it is my time, but now is not the time to worry about it. Now is the time to live. We have to take our chances while we have them or we will never have these chances again."  
  
Harry smiled down at her. "Plus, he has not gotten me yet and how many times has he tried..4..5..6 times is it. I am just too smart for the guy. What can I say? I am just good like that."   
  
Hermione chuckled and then her face fell. "Harry what if we can't find a way to get you back. You can't stay in Neville forever you know."   
  
Harry still with is prize-winning smile plastered on his face said, "And why cant I, no one is stopping me. You are just afraid that you might become Mrs. Longbottom."   
  
Hermione between chuckles said, "Your right, I don't want to become Mrs. Longbottom."   
  
Harry faked a hurt expression and Hermione continued in a whisper, "I want to be Mrs. Potter."   
  
As she smiled up at Harry, Hermione said, "How about this. We wait until you are back to your old self, and then we can decide what we want to do from there."   
  
Harry smiled down at her and said, "Deal".   
  
Then Harry tightened the hug. "Everything will work out for the best trust me. You will see."   
  
Hermione laid her head on his chest and said, "Ooh Harry, I trust you. Its just the world I'm worried about."  
  
*   
Thanks LuvBug. I really did not want that in my story. I need to work more on my editing skills. 


	13. Magic Hands

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 13: Magic Hands  
  
  
They started to spend all their free time in the Library. Hermione was getting to the end of the list of books she wanted to look through. On the other hand, Harry would just look at any book that had the word soul in its title.   
  
They had already searched through all the transfiguration books, and it was starting to get late. Once Harry picked up 1000 ways to find your soul mate, Hermione decided that they both needed a break from studying.   
  
Unbeknown to them, the whole time they were searching together they had an on looker. Ron Weasley was camped out in the library spying on the two so-called friends. Ron thought, "I will not let Hermione be fooled by that liar. Even if she does not want my help, I owe it to Harry's memory to make sure she stays safe."   
  
Ron noticed that they were leaving the confines of the Library, and followed them out. As Neville and Hermione walked together back to the common room, they chatted. 'No,' Ron thought, 'No those two were flirting, and its disgusting.' Ron walked on behind without being noticed because they were too involved with each other. Ron though bitterly, 'When has Neville ever been witty, let alone been able to walk and talk at the same time.' Then his look of jealously became a look of longing as he thought, 'What is it that Hermione sees in him, that's not in me?'  
  
Still talking in a flirtatious manner, Neville and Hermione went into the common room and fell exaltedly onto the couch. Neville flung himself over the whole six-foot couch, and just smiled his winning smile at Hermione. In his eyes, Ron could see that he was challenging Hermione. He just wanted to see what she would do about it, but Hermione raise to the occasion. She too flung herself on the couch, but landed right on top of Neville. Hermione snuggled in closer to the cough to give her more room to relax causing Neville to have to put his arms around her.   
  
Ron walked in and looked around for Neville and Hermione, and to his horror, Hermione was lying in his arms. He went to the back of the common room so that he could still see them, but they would not be able to see him. Now more then ever, Ron was not going to let Hermione be alone with that... that thing. By now, Ron was convened that there was something not right about Neville. He walked differently. He talked differently. For heaven sake, he was able to bet him up. This was not the same Neville that they had to petrify in the first year. He was something else, and Ron wanted to know exactly what that was. Especially now that it had its hand all over his Hermione. His Hermione was just too sweet and trusting, and no matter what happen he wanted to protect her. 'One day,' he thought, 'one day, she will relies all that I have done for her and come for me. Until that day, I will protected my precious.'{That one was for you bob.}  
  
Hermione got out of Neville's hold, and she leaned forward on her kneels massaging her temples. Harry propped his head up on his hand and look at her with a little grin. "Do you have a head ache?" he asked.   
  
She just nodded her head with out moving her hands from her temples. Harry took her hands in his and slowly moved them away from her head. Hermione turned to look in his eyes while he spoke. "Come here and lay against me, and lets see if I can help you feel better."   
  
Hermione complied with out a word only closing her eyes in the process of leaning against him. Harry placed three figures on each of her temples and gently messaged in little circles. As she felt a calm wash over her, Hermione relaxed instantly to his touch.   
  
In a whisper, Hermione asked, "Harry, where did you get these Magical hands."   
  
As a wide grin graces his face, Harry whispered loving into her ear. "I was born with them."   
  
Hermione giggled and said, "No seriously, were did you learn this."   
  
Harry replied still in a whisper so that no one else could hear him, "I use to have to do this for Aunt Petunia when she had a migraines. I guess I got really good after all the practice. "   
  
Hermione smiled and in a normal voice said, "Oh, you are good. You are very good."   
  
Once Ron heard these last words, he was no longer able to hold himself back. Ron rush out of the corner of the common room, and quickly pulling Hermione up from Harry's embrace. Ron glared dangerously at Neville saying, "I don't know who you are any more trying to take advantage of people like that."   
  
Hermione looked at Ron with a scowl and said, "Ron don't be ridicules." Ron looked to her, "Ridicules.. Ridicules, I am not the person that is cuddling all on someone that's mentally unstable here. Since Harry's gone, it's my job to protect you, and I am not going to let some weirdo, get to you."  
  
Neville got up and said, "Ron I am not someone you need to protect her from, or did you forget I can handle myself. Plus, I know for a fact that Harry would not mind us being together."   
  
Ron looked at Neville, but did not speak to him. "Hermione can't you see that's not Neville. Neville does not stand up to Snape. Neville does not fight others, and defiantly, Neville does not seduce girls." Hermione gave Ron a deadly glare at the last statement, yet he kept on. "Hermione can't you see, that this is not Neville."   
  
Hermione looked at him discussed and said, " I don't need you to protect me you know so why don't you go play with your new friends."   
  
Ron held her arm tighter, "No Hermione, I am not going to let this sick prick get his hands on you. Can't you see Neville is no longer among us? This is some demon that has possessed his body."   
  
Harry jumped toward Ron and stated, "What gives you the right to.." Before Harry could finish his sentence Hermione's face lit up.   
  
She excitedly stated in a joyful tone, "That's it", and ran out of the common room with out another word.   
  
* 


	14. Problems

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 14: Problems  
  
Harry caught by surprise by this sudden unexplained separation called out, "Yeah, Wait up" as he ran after Hermione's retreating figure. Ron on the other hand just stared in complete awe at what was going on around him. It was like they had totally forgot that they were right in the middle of a conversation with him, but he would not stand for that. As he too followed Hermione and Neville out of the common room, he thought, 'They are not going to get away from me that easily.'   
  
Harry went to the only place logically he could fine Hermione, the library. When he walked in, he found her frantically looking through a big thick book. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hermione are you ok."   
  
Hermione did not responded to his question, only kept looking. Unseen to them, Ron then walked through the door and stood behind them. Hermione still not looking up from her book stated, "I think I got it. The whole time I was thinking about this as a soul reversal, but your soul was not switched. It's more like a possession."   
  
Harry tried to grasp what she was saying. "So you are saying that I am a demon."   
  
Ron was just standing in the background looked at them as if they were crazy.   
  
Hermione still looking through her book said, "Harry, you and I both know you are not a demon, but you are possessing his body as if you were a demon. If my assumptions are correct, a simple excersision would do the trick. Then we could return you to your bo..."   
  
At that time Hermione looked back to find Ron standing stoke white behind Harry. Harry turned to see what she was looking at to find that Ron had followed them.   
  
Ron looked back and forth between the two stumbling backward. "I was right... You are not Neville."   
  
Hermione tried to explain, "Ron listen..", but Ron kept on rambling. "Oh no,,, that's not Neville. That some demon."   
  
Harry started to get mad. "Ron, I am not a demon... I'm Harry. You know Harry Potter, your so called best friend."   
  
Ron's eyes kept shifting from Harry to Hermione trying to take the whole situation in.   
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Ron listen, this is Harry. He survived the killing curse again, and his soul is trapped in Neville's body."   
  
Ron's eyes settled on Neville disgustedly, "He is not Harry... That thing is not my best friend."   
  
Harry needed Ron to believe that he was Harry because if he did not believe him. He would go off telling people about his secret and blowing his cover. So, Harry did they only thing that he could think of to convince him of his identity. "Ron, If I was not Harry then why would I know about Sirius. How do I know about what happen to Ginny in our second year, and how do I know about the car saving us from those giant spiders."   
  
Ron was silent for a second and then replied softly, "Even demons can possess peoples memories..." and he stepped back one more step further away. With is voice progressively getting louder, Ron said, "You are not Harry. You are not my best friend. My best friend would not keep something this big from me. My best friend would not hide from me. MY best friend would not punch me."   
  
Hermione looked confusedly at Harry, "What?", but Harry just stood silent staring at Ron.   
  
Ron calm down a little and said in a normal voice, "No that thing is not the Harry I know. That is just a demon calling itself Harry to torture us."   
  
Since it appeared no one was going to answer her question, Hermione jumped back into the conversations saying, "Ron stop fouling yourself and see what's right in front of your eyes."   
  
Ron looked at Hermione in a piercing stare, "I am not the one that being fouled here...its you." With out another word spoken, Ron walked out of the Library.   
  
Harry looked over to Hermione and said, "I think we have a problem." Hermione just nodded her head as the watched Ron slam the door on the Library shut.  
  
* 


	15. Shades of Lavender

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 15: Shades of Lavender  
  
As he walked out of the Library, Ron's mind was in disarray. He kept thinking, 'How could this be? Why would they be so cruel as to try and convince me that Harry is back? He is died. I know that and the rest of the world knows that, but why are they make up something like that?' He stormed into the common room, and throw himself down in a chair in the corner. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who at just came in, in such a manor, but once they say that it was Ron, they continued on doing what they were doing before they were disturbed. He would usually try to release his frustration on an unsuspecting first year. This resulted in the first years to waiting on him to be sparred from his wrath, but this had passed a long time ago. By this time, everyone was past appeasing Ron's sporadic whims.   
  
He sat in his chair with his arms crossed pouting like a little boy who was refused a new toy. He looked around at the people studying. He thought, 'Hermione use to study like that before he she got so involved with him. Neville has really changed her, and I don't like it. First she stops, studying like she use too. Next, she stops seeing Harry. Now, he has her spreading lies about Harry... Hermione could have never come up with such a twisted explanation of why Neville has changed. He must have tricked her into telling her all those memories and things.. Yeah.. That's it. She is being tricked by Neville and I have to stop it... I am the only one who knows, but there is strength in numbers. Yeah... That's what I need. I need support... But who can I tell that will help this news get around though out the whole school without anyone being suspected of me being behind it...Umm."  
  
Right then, Lavender came walking through the portrait door alone with many heavy books in her hands. Apparently, she had been in the library studying, and had just gotten back. Ron's eyes lit up at the site. 'Perfect, Lavender can help me... She loves gossip, and she is so beautiful, no one would ever suspect her to have any alternative motives.'  
  
Ron went over to her and plastered a big smile on his face. He took her books out of her hands and said, "Let me help you with that." Lavender grateful accepted his help with a "Thanks."   
  
He took her books and placed them on a near by empty table. She shook her arms to make them feel like normal again. Then, she walked over to the table and flung her book bag on its top, and sat down. Ron sat across from her and watched as she gave a sigh of exhaustion.   
  
"Did you know that there are 34 different ways of changing someone's hair color, and I had to write a paper explaining how it's done? I thought I chose the easy assignment."   
  
Ron not really interested in learning the 34 ways changed the subject quickly. "Yeah, I bet that was difficult. Hermione, on the other hand, she would purposely pick a hard assignment. Since we are on the subject of Hermione, have you noticed how she has been spending all her time with Neville."  
  
Lavender noticing the very awkward subject changed answered, "Yeah, what's it to ya."  
  
Ron leaned in closer to Lavender as to appear as if he was not supposed to tell her something. "Well, I had a conversation with them tonight," Lavender rolled her eyes. She knew that if they had talked it was more like a fight. He continued, "and they told me that Neville was being possessed by Harry." Lavender looked at him like he was crazy, but he tried to save his sanity by stating. "You know what I think. I think that, Neville is tricking Hermione into spending time with him by telling her that he is Harry."  
  
Lavender started to get angry with this. How could he say these things about Neville? Neville was a nice kid, and she was not going to be the one to bash him.   
  
Ron continued, "He even had Hermione convinced. I think he is using her to get good grades. She does not disserve that, and I am not going to take it. Are you with me?"  
  
Lavender looked shocked. What in the world was Ron talking about? Ron had been acting strange ever since Harry died, but this was ridiculous. "Ron, First of all, I don't know what in the world you are talking about. I am not going to go start a war or something against Neville. Plus, what gives you the right to go around accusing Neville of having to lure friends. Last time I checked, you were the one without any friends buddy." Ron tried to defend himself but Lavender shut him up. "I am not finished, yet. Since you took over Harry's job, you have been going around school acting as if you were Lord of all, and you know what. Myself as well as the rest of the school are sick of it. Ron, you are not Harry. You will never be Harry, and for the most part, Harry never acted like that. Harry was a kind individual that always made sure that the under dog was never stepped on. Just because, Neville is starting to step up and take over that position, does not give you the right for you to start rumors about him. Neville has been there for Hermione when she needed someone, just like what Harry would have done. That is why she wants to hang out with him."  
  
Lavender looked him in his eye and said softly, "Ron, don't try to be something that you are not. You were perfect just being yourself. That was the guy that I, um I mean we all liked..." Lavender started to get up and gather her books. Ron kept sitting staring at her. "Common Ron, Blaming Neville for trying to be Harry. If you want to find someone that is trying to become Harry just take a good look in the mirror. Night." With that last word, she left the table and walked up to her dorm room.  
  
Ron followed her with his eyes. Could what she said be true? Could he be the one trying to take Harry's spotlight? Also, Did Neville really act like Harry? Ron sat in deep contemplation for the rest of the night at that lonely table. People stopped paying him any attention and left him to himself as he considered how lonely his life had become.   
  
*  
Thanks to the reviews. More is to come tomorrow. Also, I can't tell you if he is ever going to get back to his body. You will just have to see. Oh yeah, I just would like to inform all my readers that this story has already been finished and typed. All I am doing now is editing it. So keep reading because the end is in your reach. 


	16. Nun

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 16: Nun  
  
Harry and Hermione stood silently as they watched their old friend walk out on them. Harry was the first one to move after the confrontation. He walked over to the nearest table and flung himself into the seat. "Hermione, I can not believe how oblivious he is being. We tell him what is clearly right in front of him, and now he is off to tell the whole school that I am insane."   
  
Hermione with the voice of reason said, "Oh Harry, Ron just said those things to hurt you. He would have not said "My friend would not hide from me" stuff, if he did not believe you to be yourself. Plus, who would believe him. You know Ron, he just needs time to cool off. Don't worry everything will be fine."  
  
"Well, if he only did that to hurt me, then I guess I deserved that much after what I did to him."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips and asked, "Yeah, What did you do to him?"  
  
Harry started to fidget a little in his seat and would not look her in the eyes. "You see. This happened on the day after our little fight, and you see I was already mad about that. Then, Ron came up to me and tried to start something, and I guess I just did not have enough self control to stop it."  
  
Hermione started to get inpatient. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Well I kind of throw him into a wall making him a little unconscious."  
  
Hermione started to smirk, but kept her hands on her hips to appear stern. "Kind of, you say?"   
  
Then, Harry went into a full explanation of how the fight went. The description came complete with Harry acting out many of the scenes. Hermione just stood in watched in amusement at how animated he was, and how apologetic he appeared about it all. Before each description of how he hit Ron, he would always preface it with, "I did not know what I was doing," or "It was just in the heat of the moment that...".   
  
Harry continued, "But in the end I did not put a hand on him once. Really, I didn't. I made me so angry that I throw him into the wall. I should have not lost it like that though. He did not know it was me."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "Wait, you did wandless magic that powerful in another person's body."  
  
"Yeah, but that's nothing big Dumbledore does that kind of stuff all the time."   
  
"Harry, Dumbledore is a fully qualified wizard that defeated on of the worst Dark Lords. You on the other hand are just a six-year student. I think there is a difference. You know, I don't think all this power is to good for Neville's body. Remember, now he was not too spectacular with his skills."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject quickly because he did not like people thinking that he was different then any one else. "So do you really think an exercesion will work?" Harry asked interestedly.  
  
Hermione noticed the subject change, but let it pass. "Yeah, I have a lot more studying to do, but I think it might just do the trick."  
  
Harry started to get excited jumping up in his seat. "Wicked, Does this mean that my head gets to spin around and I get to spit nasty goo and stuff? Ooh Ooh, when we do the procedure will you wear a little nun's uniform too."   
  
Hermione tried to be stern, but she could not keep a grin from creeping on her face. "Harry, don't be ridicules. I am not going to wear a nun's outfit, and your head is not going to spin. That was just for Hollywood. Our way is quite a lot shorter, and quite a lot simpler. But, I really should look up more things about it. Come with me choir boy, and lets see if we can find more books on the subject."   
  
Harry just grinned large and said, "Yes, Ma'am" as he followed her to the bookshelves.   
  
Hermione could not stop herself from grinning at his response. She had always loved it when she got that kind of a response from a guy.   
  
For the rest of the night, they worked in the library looking through book after book on exercesions. When they came back to the common room, it was almost totally disserted except for a couple of strays.  
  
They quietly snuck into the common room with twin grins plastered on their faces. They about reach the stairs when they noticed a lone figure sitting at a table in the back. Ron was seated with his hands under his chin staring into oblivion. He did not acknowledge them nor did he scowled them. Ron looked zoned out and lonely. Harry felt sorry for the guy. He knew that Ron had not found any more good friends, and now that he was not speaking to them either, Ron was totally alone.   
  
Harry and Hermione shared a sympathetic look between them. They did not hate him, but rather they pitied him. They walked up to their separate dorms and wish each other good night ending this day of their lives.  
  
*  
  
More coming tomorrow :) 


	17. Preoccupied

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 17: Preoccupied  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry was very preoccupied. Hermione looked up from her scrambled eggs, and noticed Harry worried expression. "Neville, what's wrong?"   
  
Harry poking at his food looked up at her. "I have been thinking a lot about what Ron was saying last night?"   
  
Hermione put down her fork. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about the fact that he is a git."   
  
Harry gave her a very sarcastic look. " Hermione, can't you see he was my best friend, and I really did treat him wrong." There was an awkward silence, yet Harry continued to speak. "I feel like I should have told him about this from the beginning... The way he has been acting could be the result of losing his friend. Common this is Ron we are talking about. He could not have done a total 360 in a couple of weeks."   
  
Hermione finally spoke up, "Yeah, you are probably right. This did all start when you were believed to be dead."   
  
Harry continued, "It was not his fault that he was my second in everything. You know I should be happy that Ron received my position as prefect and captain. He was the best one for the job."   
  
Hermione poked her food some more with vengeance, and ask with out look up, "Then why was he so mean to everyone else and... me? You know I lost a friend too."  
  
A large smile crept on Harry's face, "I know why he has been acting all funny around you."  
  
Hermione impatiently asked, "Why then? What could ever make a guy be so mean as to scare away any and everyone that comes near me? Did you know that every time a guy would try to comfort me, Ron would have a little talk with them causing them to never come near me again? You know I think he wants to punish me. I think he wants me to be an outcast."  
  
Harry still with the small smile on his face said, "I think he is jealous."  
  
Hermione laughed a little, "Jealous, Ron is jealous of me."   
  
"No, Ron is not jealous of you. He is jealous of the other guys that you were gets near. You know he has quite a crush on our little Hermione."  
  
Hermione still with a disbelieve expression asked, "Well, if he has a crush on me, he as a real funny way of showing his affection. Plus, I know you have noticed that he as gotten a lot worse since you came back. At least then he was somewhat tolerable, but now he is just down right annoying. Who could he be that jealous of to make him like this."  
  
Harry appeared thoughtful then his eyes became cloudy. After a couple of minutes past without him speaking, she whispered, "Harry, Harry, what's wrong?"   
  
Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes giving her the chills. "I know why he has been acting the way he has. He jealous of me...His best friend as taken everything he ever wanted with out even noticing."   
  
Hermione asked in confusion, "What?"  
  
Harry continued, but would not look her in the eye again, "In our first year, he told me that he always wanted to be head boy, Quidditch caption, and famous. Since I came around, I have taken position enabling him to reach any of his dreams." Harry with a thoughtful expression continued, "I have stolen all my best friends dreams, and now I am taking you away from him too."  
  
Hermione could not stay silent any longer to Harry's little pity party. "Harry look at me. You have earned everything you have received. Ron had the same chance to become prefect as well as Quidditch captain just as you, but he did not try hard enough. Its not your fault he is not as nice, smart, and hansom as you." This brought a smile to Harry's face. While placing her hands on her hips, Hermione continued. "Besides, I am not a trophy to be won. I give my affection to hum every I deem worthy, and Ron is just not one of the chosen ones. So, Ron can go right along and be jealous."  
  
Harry gave another small smile, but replied, "If he would learn to control his temper every once in a while, we would not even be having this conversation. I would have told him straight away and we could be laughing at something that Malfoy had said. But, I guess I should have told him anyway. I do owe him that much. I would not be alive without both of you as my friends...."   
  
Hermione looked at him with a small smile, "Why are you telling me this when the real person you need to talk to is standing just down the table?"  
  
Harry started pouting like a little boy. "Well, he is responsible too. Why should I have to start the talking?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, with a small, "boys." "You should initiate it because you recognized that you were wrong. Common now, I don't want this to turn into another one of those long drown out fight like back in the fourth year. If I have too, I will personal make sure that you two talk."  
  
"Well if Ron is not going to do anything about it, I guess I will, but when, pray tell, would you suggest I have this little confrontation?"  
  
"How about after class? Then we want be missed if it takes longer then we expect."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "We... You are going to come to."  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly, "Of course I am coming. Did you think you were going to have all the fun alone? If you like it are not, you need me, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry laughed, "Me need help, ha ha ha. I laugh in the face of danger."  
  
Hermione laughed too, "Yeah and danger always slaps you in the face when you do that too. Like in first year when you were in the hospital wing for a couple of weeks. Then second year you almost died from the fang of that Basilisk. Ohh, Who could forget third year when you were almost given that dementors kiss... and"  
  
"Ok, ok I get your point. You can come, but if any Basilisk or dementors show up, just leave them to me." Harry said cheekily.  
  
Hermione grinned widely, "I would have never dreamed of denying you the pleaser of those creators company. What do you take me for... a witch?"  
  
Harry said sarcastically, "If the world only knew the really Hermione Granger." Hermione play slapped Harry's shoulder, and Harry starting to dramatically act like he was dieing from pain. "AAAaah, my shoulder, I can never use it again."  
  
*  
I hope you like. See you tomorrow.   
Monday 


	18. Apologies

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 18: Apologies  
  
Ron sat at the end of the table by himself while he ate is breakfast. It seemed that everyone was trying to keep their distance from him since he lost that fight with Neville. Even the guys he had become close to since Harry died did not want to be seen with him. As he picked at his last remaining food, he thought 'After Lavender goes and tells everyone that I have gone crazy, I wont even have the first years respect.'   
  
He looked at his plate in which he had been picking at for the past five minutes, and decided he was not hungry. He picked up his book bag to walk out the hall. He walked down the long tables watching as people would stare and whisper things to there friends. The worst part of it all was that he had to pass the oblivious laughing couple that he once thought was his friend.  
  
Ron now knew the true identity of Neville. Last night, Ron came to the realization that Neville was acting just like Harry. The way he walked. The way he presented himself, and even the way he acted around Hermione were all characteristics of Harry. But, if he did not want to be his friend, then Ron surely did not need him. As Ron walked alone in the hallway, he thought, 'Who needs friends anyway? In the end all they do is backstab you.'  
  
Deep down, Ron knew he was responsible for what was happening just as much as they were. Once Harry passed away, he thought he would not be able to survive, but it turned out that he was given what he always wanted because of it. He was given the star position of everything, and all the attention he ever could want. Everyone was always there for him asking if he was ok, or if he needed anything. He came to the conclusion that he embraced the gifts it instilled on him rather then confronting his best friends death. He tried so hard to cover it up in his life started hiding behind a mask of over confidence. He knew he went too far many of times especially when it came to Hermione, but those were the exact times that he was reminded of his hurt the most.   
  
He walked into his first class and sat in the total back. When Professor McGonagall came in, he was the only one in the room. She had to do a double take to make sure that it was really him, but she did not say anything about it.  
  
When all of his classes were finished, Ron was rather confused to find the two of them following him. He really did not want to speak to them, but rather cowering away from them he decided to take this face on. Ron noticed them following him, and turn right in the middle of the hall to confront them.   
  
"What do you want?", Ron screamed out causing everyone in the hall to start staring at the three of them.   
  
Harry spoke first, but hesitated in his delivery, "Ron, we need to talk...I need to... apologize."   
  
As Ron turned back around, He said, "Ooh, now the great king wants to apologize. We must all bow down to his humbling act." Ron looked at the rest of the students with an evil glare, and they too went on their way.   
  
Harry would not let Ron leave like that so he kept following him with Hermione at his side. Hermione then started to plead, "Ron, Please."   
  
Ron went on his marry way like he had never heard a word that Hermione was saying. This was the last straw for Hermione. She was not going to take this any more. Hermione in her exasperation screamed, "Ron, Stop!"   
  
This got his attention, and as she asked, Ron stopped right in the middle of the hallway. When he turned around to look at them, he was still very defiant. Ron said, "Hermione just because you want to associate with this thing does not mean I have too."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked him straight in the eye. "Ron, you are acting so childish. We are not back in the fourth year again do I need to remind you."   
  
Ron looked discussed at that and said, "This has nothing to do with fourth year."  
  
This argument seemed to be going nowhere, so Harry jumped in again into the conversation. "Ron, all I want to do is talk come on is it that hard to listen."   
  
Ron turned around again, and continued walking back to the dorm pretending that he heard nothing.   
  
Hermione, feed up with Ron's attitude, was not going to take it any more. Ron was being to stubborn to listen, and now Harry was getting to stubborn to tell him. If she did not think fast, they were not going to solve anything anytime soon. She looked around the hall to find no students around and an empty classroom near by. An idea suddenly struck her, and she lifted her wand to Ron's retreating back saying, "Totrificus Totalus."   
  
Ron's body went rigid, and he fell to the ground without warning in the full body bind.   
  
Harry looked at Hermione in awe asking, "Don't you think that was a little extreme?"   
  
Hermione just shrugged her shoulders saying, "Well I guess I was not expecting this to be so difficult. What can I say I think the both of you are starting to rub off on me?"  
  
Harry gave her a little grin as they dragged Ron into the empty classroom that was near, and closed the door with a locking spell so that no one would walk in unexpectedly.   
  
Ron's eyes were darting from Hermione to Harry and back again trying to figure out whom he should be more afraid of at this moment.   
  
Harry moved him into a chair, and started to speak. "Ok, since you would not listen to us willingly this was a necessary precaution..." He told Ron the whole story of how he became in Neville's body, and how he was sorry for keeping it from him. While Hermione had a little smile on her face, she just stood to the side not saying a word. Harry continued, "Now Ron, I am going to release you. I know if you don't want to believe me or forgive me I understand, but you have to understand, you were being a real prat. It's not easy to talk to you as you can see... But I am sincere in my apology." Harry finally lifted his wand, and placed the counter curse on Ron allowing him to move again by his free will.   
  
After the spell was completed, Ron just sat there with his eyes transfixed on the wall behind Harry. He did not move or speak for several awkward minutes as if the curse was never removed. Hermione not able to take the silence any longer said, "Ron say something."   
  
Ron moved his head to look at Hermione then at Harry. Ron finally spoke, "So its really you in their Harry?"   
  
Harry started to chuckle. "Ron, that is what I have been trying to tell you for the past half hour. Now do you forgive me."   
  
Ron looked down saying, "I should be the one apologizing to you. You know its been hard not having your best friend around. So I really have not been myself lately."   
  
Hermione started to laugh. She said, "That's is the understatement of the century." Ron turned his attention to her and he said, "Well, you cannot talk. You were the one mopping around all the time not letting anyone come near you. Did you know Harry that she even stopped studying? I even had to cocas her to open a book."   
  
Harry started to laugh too saying, "Did our little bookworm stop working for me." Ron started to laugh even harder.   
  
Hermione quickly came to Harry's side and started twisting his arm behind his back. Still laughing Hermione asked, "Do you want mercy?"   
  
Harry bent down as Hermione twisted his arm some more. Harry in a fit of laughter screamed, "Mercy."   
  
Ron fell out of his chair at that. Harry looked over to him as he started to rub his wrist asked, "What's so funny?"   
  
Ron still rolling on the floor sat up and said, "The powerful Harry Potter who has survived the killing curse twice was defeated by a 16 year old... GIRL."  
  
*  
I have to give my apologies as well. My computer has not allowed me to post in the past couple of days, but I am still here. I will post tomorrow too.   
Monday 


	19. Back in Time

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 19: Back in Time  
  
From then on out, those three were inseparable, as if nothing ever happened. Whenever they talked, it was never about those fights. Who was to say it ever happened if no one remember it. Ron new he had to face what the consequences of those days that they fought, but right now was just not the time. He loved having friends, HIS friends back. He was even starting to get his old personality back causing all the younger students to look to Neville even more.   
  
While they walked back from classes the next day, Ron asked, "So do we have a plan to... you know."   
  
Hermione moved from beside Harry to Ron, and told him, "I think I have come up with a way to move him back. I believe in the next couple of days it will be ready."   
  
Lavender looked over to them asking, "Moving who back?" Lavender was starting to migrate over to their group in that passing day. It was clear to her that they must have come to an agreement, and she was thankful for that. Lavender always had a soft spot for that lonely red head, but now that he was back with his friends, his good-humored perspective had returned to him making her want to be near him more.   
  
Hermione shot a look to Harry that clearly said, 'Quick, say something before she gets suspicious.'   
  
He got the hint and replied, "Well... umm... Trevor has been... um... staying in new place for a while...so... we are getting everything ready for him to return home."   
  
Lavender sensed the tension form his words, and hesitated on replying, "Oh, ok." She did not question them, and feeling unwanted she walked back over to Parvarti.   
  
Ron looked over to Hermione and ask, "Don't we need to see if she is ok. I don't want her to think that we don't want her around."   
  
Hermione said, "Ron don't be silly. She will be ok, plus we really do need to talk about this."  
  
Ron with a sad expression on his face said, "I know, but she looked so sad when she left."   
  
Hermione started to laugh at this last comment saying, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were smitten, Ron."   
  
Ron started to turn red and quickly changed the subject with out responding to her last comment. "So... Hermione, tell me about how your plan works."   
  
Harry busted out laughing causing many students to look back at the three to see what was so funny. Through chuckles, Harry asked in a sarcastic tone, "No, Ron you did not want to change the subject did you?"  
  
Ron hit Harry in the ribs saying, "Ha... Neville stop laughing, and Hermione, how are we going to do this?"   
  
Hermione allowed the subject change, and told them both about all the new information she was finding out. She told them about the fact that the switch had to occurred in the Hospital wing so they were near Harry's body. When his soul was to be released, Ron was to capture it, and make sure it goes back to its rightful place. She even believed that she would be ready to do the body switch on Saturday. Hermione had come to the conclusion that would also be the best day to go through with the process, because it was a Hogsmead weekend allowing them to be alone in the castle.  
  
*  
  
For the next couple of days, Hermione worked none stop on the spell she would have to complete to perform the body transfer. The other guys just sat around and played chess to get their minds off of what was to come. Harry kept thinking, 'What if this does not work? What will happen to Neville? What will happen to me if I cant get out?'   
  
Hermione interrupted his train of thought with a "Uut Oh."   
  
Ron drooped his chess piece at those two words causing it to walk of the table in discuss. Ron did not notice this though because both him and Harry had turn in their seats to look straight at Hermione.   
  
Harry was the first to speak. "Hermione, What's the Uut Ooh?"  
  
Hermione kept reading her book like it was her essence of life.   
  
Ron decided to see if he could get a response out of her, he said, "Hermione, can you still do the spell?"  
  
Hermione still did not look up from the book, but she finally spoke. "Umm... Harry...I am reading some of the side affects, and... um..."   
  
Harry got up at this and sat right beside and said, "Go on Hermione. Does the spell make me have a tail or something? Please just tell me."   
  
Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes saying, "Well, it's going too... hurt."   
  
Harry chuckled at this, "Is that it. That's not so bad."   
  
Hermione finished her sentence, "a lot."   
  
Ron came over clearly taking this more seriously then Harry, and asked, "How much will this affect him?"   
  
Hermione looked back down into her book and read, "Once the spell has been performed, the demon's soul will be ripped from the persons body. Do not be afraid if the person starts to convulse. As the soul leaves the body in the form of dark light, the subject will experience pain that has been compared to the Cruciatus curse."   
  
Harry looked at her with a smile confusing Hermione even more. "Is that all? I thought it was something really bad."  
  
Hermione looked at him shocked, "Harry, that is something bad. I don't want to place on of those curses on you."   
  
Harry took Hermione hands in his, "Hermione, you want be hurting me. You will be saving me, and if that means I have to experience a little discomfort than that's ok."   
  
Their eyes locked. Hermione looked into his beautiful eyes suddenly seeing the green coming through the corners. They started to get closer and closer. Hermione closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable. Suddenly Ron came out of the blue, and sat right in the middle of the two breaking the moment.   
  
Ron wrapped his arms around both of their shoulder, and said, "Well if that is it then I think we are about ready don't you."   
  
Hermione turned red and got up quickly. "Yeah... I think we are ready... yeah ...Well I am getting sleepy. I think I am going to bed."  
  
Harry got up too. "Yeah good idea... (Yon)... I think I will go to sleep too."   
  
They both quickly went up the stairs to their separate dorm rooms, and left Ron all alone on the couch.  
  
Ron with a confused expression asked to no one "Did I say something?"  
  
* 


	20. Sanctus

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 20: Sanctus   
  
Saturday came all too soon for the trio, but they were waiting for it with arms wide open. Hermione had come up with a great plan to get them all into the hospital wing together, but like most plans, it had a fatal flaw. She was to go into the Hospital wing appearing to be a visitor of Harry's, and let Ron and Harry in behind her under the individually cloak. This part of the plan went flawlessly, but Madame Pomfrey spoiled this by making Hermione leave.   
  
Right after they all arrived in Harry's room, they started to get ready, but Madame Pomfrey came in to check on her ten minutes later. Ron and Harry barley made it under the bed before she came barging in the room. Madame Pomfrey came to tell Hermione that she did not think it was wise for her to stay much longer by herself. To make sure not to raise any suspensions, Hermione left with Madame Pomfrey, but she made sure she had the invisibility cloak with her.  
  
By the time she came back, Harry had already placed a forgetful cruse on Madame Pomfrey to make sure she would not disturbed them again, and he also placed silencing charm on the room so noise could be heard from the outside. When Hermione finally sat back down in the room, it was already four o'clock meaning they had already lost half of their day.   
  
"Ok, now that we finally all are here, and we will not be disturbed, lets go ahead and get started. I was not able to find out how long this is to take so I guess we should go ahead and find out. Harry... I need you to lay down on the floor."   
  
Harry complied with Hermione's requested and laid down. Ron stood beside Harry's body liked planed to make sure it does not rejected the soul. Hermione brought out the big book and laid it open on the table. Harry gave on last glance over at Ron before the process began.  
  
With a look of concentration, Hermione went into a trans like state. She started to chant something that both Ron and Harry could not understand. "Accedo clueo olo divinitas dumtaxat apex." After Hermione finished her chant for the third time through, she brought out her wand, and pointed it straight at Harry's chest.   
  
Harry closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come while Ron looked on wide-eyed and in shock.   
  
She started speaking again, but this time it sounded like Latin. "Licentia id sanctus somes everto intus." Neville started to levitate from the ground, and he did not stop rising until he came horizontal to Hermione's eyes. Hermione's chant started becoming louder and louder. "Licentia id sanctus somes everto intus." The room became eerily silent with only the monotonic ring of Herminie's voice. "Licentia id sanctus somes everto intus."   
  
Neville's body that was still suspended in the air became limp and lifeless. His arms and legs dangled by his side, as he was lifted higher and higher into the air.  
  
As she finished the third repetition of the chant, a bight white light burst from her wand hitting Harry directly in the chest. The room went silent as the eliminated beam engulfed Harry's whole body. The light brightened and brightened until both Ron and Hermione had to turn away, no longer able to sustain the light.   
  
Suddenly the room was plunged back into darkness, and Neville's body fell to the floor with a "thud". Hermione and Ron slowly creped up to Neville who laid unconscious on the floor. Hermione immediately went by his side, and cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Ron, where is Harry? It said that he was to be concentrated in the light, but the light went out..." She looked down on the unconscious boy.   
  
Ron's face went pale, and all he could do was stare at the boy on the floor. He did not respond. He could not respond. He was in a state of shock.  
  
"Does that mean, that I have extinguished Harry? Why did I have to be so stubborn about doing this so fast? Oh why did the light have to go out? ... Harry." Hermione leaned down and embraced Neville as she started to weep.  
  
Neville stirred causing Hermione jump back from her hold on him. His eye fluttered open and he looked around confused.   
  
Hermione and Ron stood in silence not knowing what to say, and not knowing if they wanted to hear it.   
  
Neville sat up, and cradled his hurt arm.   
  
Hermione kneeled down and asked with a worried expression, "Neville, is that you?"  
  
* Will Neville be ok? Is Harry lost forever? Will I ever stop talking? Wait and see just about another white page to go. :) (I always wanted to do this)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neville preoccupied with his bleeding arm did not answer. Ron decided to take a try, "Neville."   
  
Finally, Neville looked them in the eyes and said, "Why did you drop me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide with questions, "Harry?"   
  
Neville started to smile, "That's my name."   
  
"How can that be?" Hermione said, "I did the whole spell right. I even triple checked the chant." Ron went over and started looking in the book that Hermione had been speaking from. "I studied that chant for hours. I can't be wrong. It just can't, but don't get me wrong I am glad you are still here. I was so worried we had lost you."  
  
Harry tried to bring in a light of hope saying, "We can always try it again.", but Hermione just kept on rambling. "Why did the light go out? I don't understand. The light was supposed to engulf your body, but it was not suppose to go out. In the book it said, the light of the good will go through the subjects body and drive the demon's soul out causing the aura to transform into a silver metallic shade."   
  
While still looking in the book, Ron interrupted, "Hermione, I don't think it will do any good if we try this spell again."   
  
Hermione with a discussed look on her face asked, "Why prey tell would you say that? Don't you want the old Harry back?"   
  
Ron now starting to get perturbed, "Of course I want Harry back to normal, but I am just saying that I think this way will not work."   
  
Hermione tried to protest his last statement, but Ron beat her too it. Ron said, "Hermione, did you even know what a demon is?"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, Ron. A demon is a mass of dark magic that can poses people at will."   
  
Ron interrupted her before she could spout out more, "Exactly, But I think you have failed to notice that Harry is not a demon."   
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Ron, I know Harry is not a demon please get to your point."   
  
Ron handed her the book with his finger marking the spot where he wanted her to read. "Here Hermione read this. The spell you cast was to get ride of the dark magic that posses the soul not another soul."   
  
Harry with a blank expression on his face said, "Since I am not a worker of dark magic the spell could not detect the difference of my soul from the other."   
  
While still trying to come up with another answerer, Hermione started to lose her composer. "Well... Well... we could change the spell, so it would banish white magic and..."   
  
Harry interrupted her, "It will only banish both mine and Neville's soul from his body, and we did not know in the first place if I was going to get back to my body. I would not want to risk it on him too."  
  
There was a silence in the room, as their failure became apparent. Hermione looked between both of their dejected faces. "We can't give up... We just can't... I know I can find other way."  
  
Harry got up and rapped his arms around Hermione. Silent tears were falling from her eyes, as Harry cradle her. "We have looked everywhere. I guess I just have to accept it."   
  
Then out of the silence came a large "BOOM" with screams to follow. The trio went straight to the door and pressed their ear against it even though they could here the voices from where they were standing.   
  
They could hear people screaming and running into the hospital wing. Out of the commotion, two voices were clearly distinguishable; Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were both in the hospital wing speaking. "Poppy, the death eaters have attacked. We though they would not be able to get through the protective shields, but they did."   
  
"Minerva, what do you think they are after? They have already took our poor Harry."   
  
"I don't know... But, I do know that with He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named powers back, Hogwarts does not stand a chance."   
  
With those last words, Harry went over to his bedside and took is real wand from his table. "I knew he would not stay quite for long. I just knew it. Now he is coming after my school. I am not going to take this."   
  
While tried to block his way, Hermione said, "No way Harry, I am not letting you go out there. You know you don't have a chance with Neville's powers. Plus, think of all the people that will get hurt if you get hurt. If you don't care about yourself, care about them."   
  
Harry took Hermione's hand, and said softly, "Hermione, I have all my powers. I can't just sit back, and watch as my school is being destroyed around me." Harry put on a very determined face and looked toward the door. "If I have to live as Neville, then I will fight as Neville."  
  
With a last nod to Ron, Harry brought Hermione's hand up her his lips and lightly kissed it before rushing through the door that magically opened for him.   
  
Hermione and Ron stared dumb found at Harry's retreating figure. Hermione was the first to come to her senses. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go help Harry."   
  
Ron responded with a nod, as they both rushed out into the chaos that they once knew as their school.   
  
*  
I have deleted two scenes from this story. One of which, Harry and Hermione have a talk about going to Dumbledore. In this conversation, Harry tells Hermione that he no longer trust Dumbledore because he believes that he is trying to help Voldemort. In my story, Harry believes that Dumbledore knew that the defense against the dark arts teacher was not the real mad eye moody because Dumbledore knew the real man for so long. In consequence, Harry believes that Dumbledore let Voldemort come back to life. Sorry for the confusion. I might write the scene over at the end of this story, if you want me to. Thanks for the Reviews, and I hope that helps. 


	21. Nagini

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 21: Nagini  
  
  
Harry ran down the hall trying to find out where all the screaming was coming from. To his fortune or misfortune as the case may be, he did not have to go very far. The next floor down from the hospital wing was the transfiguration classroom where Harry found Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a couple other Hufflepuff cowering in the corner.  
  
Harry charged into the room with his wand ready expecting to fight Death-Eaters, but to his surprise, he did not have to fight one of Voldemort's minions only Voldemort's pet, Nagini. Instantly, his mind transported him back to another time that was very similar. The question, 'Why did Justin attract snake so easily?' kept popping up in Harry's head as he creped into the room.   
  
Oblivious to the fact that Harry walked in, Nagini continued to stick at the frightened children. Nagini slithered closer and closer to the group that had been petrified to the wall. As he went to strike at one of the first year girls, Harry's instincts took over in announced his present by screaming, "Stop" in parsaltongue. This sudden interruption of the snake's concentration caught Nagini attention. He turned around to face the person that just spoke to her completely forgetting about her other prey. The Hufflepuff's looked to Neville with confusion. How could he speak to snakes? The Hufflepuff looked between the snake and Neville, and were confused on to which one they should be more afraid of. Justin on the other hand, just was in shock. He could not understand how Neville could act just like Harry. He even reacted the same.  
  
The snake looked at Neville curiously, and asked, "Why can you ssspeak my language?".   
  
Harry tried to catch the eye of the Hufflepuffs to get them to leave, but they were not getting the hint. When Harry did not answerer in a timely manner, Nagini attention started to stray back to the Hufflepuffs. Harry noticed his sudden lack of interested in himself and finally responded to Nagini question.   
  
"The sssame reassson I can do thisss." Harry cast a transfiguration spell at a rock that was directly in front of Nagini, and turned it into a cage.   
  
Unfortunately, the cage was formed on the other side of Nagini. Nagini slithered over to Harry with a chuckle. "Boy, I sssee they have not taught you much at thisss ssschool."   
  
  
Justin and his friends were frozen to there seats watching the battle. Harry through another curse, but Nagini scales blocked it. Nagini struck at Harry, but missed him by a quarter of an inch. Harry waved to the Huffelpuffs to get out of there while he had the snake occupied, but that request went to deaf ears.   
  
Nagini struck again causing Harry to lose his balance. Harry fell on his hurt arm causing his injury to re-open. While he was checking out the damages on his arm, Nagini slid over to Harry unnoticed and went for his leg. As he struck again, Harry pulled out his wand and shouted out, "Accio Cage." The cage went flying to Harry's hands, and just as the snake started to dig his teeth into his leg, Harry flung the cage over the snake. Nagini was trapped.   
  
Harry whipped his brow, and stared out at the confused Huffelpuffs. "Why are you not leaving? Go...You should get to safety before any one else comes." At these words, all but one of the Huffelpuffs ran out the door. Justin stood in his place and just gawked. "Harry?..." he asked.   
  
Neville just smiled and nodded his head. "Now you need to get out of her. Let me take care of the rest of them." Justin swallowed hard but got the guts up to come up to Harry and shake his hand. With a small thanks, Justin ran out of the room to follow the rest of his friends.   
  
Harry was just about to follow them out the door to see who else he could help when he heard a weeping sound coming from the cage. Harry turned around to find Nagini curled up crying into his tail. Nagini wept and cried out, "No I can't take this... I have been caged too long... Please have pity on me."  
  
Harry stared in aw at the snake. "Take pity on you, why would I do that? You were about to kill some of my fellow students."   
  
While he replied, Nagini curled up more to comfort himself. "I have been caged all my life. I was even breed in captivity. Only six years ago, I was released from my prison..."   
  
Harry stared at Nagini, and completed what he was about to say for him. "by Muggle boy with glasses. You said that you were going to Brazil. There you must have meet Voldemort."   
  
Nagini looked up at him curiously. "How did you know all that?"   
  
Harry looked at him, "Do you remember what that boy looked like?"   
  
Nagini rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. I owe him my life. He had black hair and round glasses, and I can tell you one thing he looked nothing like you."   
  
Harry smiled and squatted down to the snake's eye level. "Well, tonight I don't really look like I usually do. Let me introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter."   
  
The snake slithered backward as far as he could away from the bars. "You are lying. Harry Potter has lightning scar, black hair, and glasses..." Then it all clicked.  
  
Harry stood up to his full height, and looked down on the snake. "Well, I guess I am not your amigo then." Harry crossed his arms over his chest with a big grin on his face.   
  
The snake looked dumb found in his cage looking up to this tall man who was grinning. All the information started to swirl in the snake's head. That little boy was Harry Potter, and he was now standing in front of him. The snake lowered its head and bowed. "Master, I owe you my life. You gave me my freedom. I am at your command."   
  
Harry's smile altered not expecting this to happen. Harry could not help but wonder what the snake was playing at. He was not dumb enough to let it out, but what if he was telling the truth. It would be nice to have Nagini on the side of light. "So Nagini, you are totally denouncing your alliance with Voldemort."   
  
Nagini looked up at him, and responded, "If that is your wish, I will never go near him again and do only as you would command me to do. In my culture, if one snake is saved by another, he is indebted to them for the rest of their lives. I have gone against my people by harming you, and so I will repay my debt by making sure no more harm is done to you."   
  
Harry with a detriment expression on his face asked, "well if you are telling the truth then tell me where your former master is hiding."   
  
Nagini quickly responded. "He is in the great hall with fifty of his most trusted Death Eaters. Two of which are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, his most trusted servants."   
  
Harry gave a quick thanks before running out of the room to head for the great hall leaving Nagini there to sit in his cage.  
  
  
*  
Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I was just born with a natural talent of misspelling things.  
Monday. 


	22. Attack

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 22: Attack  
  
Harry ran down the stairs in search of the great hall. As he went he headed toward the great hall, many frightened students past him going the other way. He had to push through the mob that was running as fast as they could away from where he was headed. Lavender, who must had been in the great hall when the attack happened, noticed Neville going the wrong direction. "Neville... Neville, what are you doing?" She called out over the crowd trying to get his attention, but was unsuccessful. He kept walking forward. His adrenaline was pumping, and he was ready for anything that would face him.   
  
Harry turned the last corner to the great hall with is wand ready. He knew they would not just let him walk right in there with out a fight, but when he finally came up to the doors, he found that someone was already taking care of that job.  
  
Right outside of the Great Hall, Harry found Professor Snape battling three death eaters alone, and he appeared to be on the losing end of the fight. Professor Snape screamed, "Reducto" as a flash of white light flew from his wand toward one of the approaching death eaters. The death eater ducked his attack causing the spell to hit the wall behind him with a deafening explosion.   
  
This little explosion did not distract the death eaters from there objective. While the third one ducked, the other two shot curses at Snape causing him to have to lunge right to dodge the spell. Once the third one got back on his feet, Professor Snape became so bombarded with spells that he no longer could cast any spells of his own. That last spell had distracted him enough to make him unable to even place his wand in the ready position. As he ducked and dodged the unfriendly spells, Professor Snape created a kind of dance to keep himself safe.   
  
Harry watched the battle in awe, and was amazed by the fact that Snape had lasted this long. These three wizards were highly trained, and by the looks of it were very determent to make sure that Snape did not come out of his fight alive. Harry sarcastically commented, "Well, I guess Snape is not one of the most trusted Death Eaters any more.   
  
Unfortunately, the death eaters that he was fighting against seemed to actually have some intelligence as Harry predicted. One followed his blocking pattern of Snape, and shot a curse right in his path. The shot hit him dead on, causing him to fall on his knees.  
  
Once Harry saw this, he knew it was his time to join the battle. "Let's see if I can help even the odds a little." Harry with a determined expression brought up his wand and watched carefully to the fight. As one of the death eater's was about to cast another spell on his fallen Professor, he screamed "Stupify" causing him to fall instead. Before even looking over to see whom his assistant was, Snape took his chance and placed the total body bind on the second. The death eaters did not even see what was coming, but the last wizard was determined not to give up with out a fight. Unfortunately, he was unable to defend himself against two people as Snape had done. As Harry cast "Expelliarmus", Snape stunned the death eater. Both spells hit the death eater straight in his stomach causing him to be out cold with his wand flying over to Harry.   
  
Snape's eyes followed the flying wand as it rested in Neville's hands. He finally got the first good look at his hero and was shocked. Snape's mouth came open, and he stared at Neville until he relies what he was doing. Harry not paying attention to the Professors action kept walking toward the Great Hall door. Snape caught Harry's arm and ask the first thing that came in his head. "Why are you not in your common room with the rest of the students?"   
  
Harry just glared at his professor, and kept walking. Once Snape saw Harry's eyes, he released his arm at once and let him through. His eyes were no longer the dull brown color, but rather Neville's eyes were glowing green.  
  
*  
  
Sorry it is so short, but more to come in like an hour. Keep a look out for it.   
Monday 


	23. Mother

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 23: Mother  
  
  
Harry burst thought the doors without even having to open then and walked right through. In the room stood around fifty death eaters as Nagini had said, plus about 10 to 20 faculty and students captured by these men. Last but not least, Voldemort was sitting in the head masters seat at the head of the Great Hall.   
  
The room went quite as Neville confidently walked down the aisle. The people were in wonder at what this child was doing. Either he was being very brave or being very stupid. No one stopped him, and no one talked to him as he walked straight up to Voldemort at the Head Masters seat.   
  
Luscious Malfoy, who was seated right next to Voldemort, whispered, "Master do you wish me to kill the boy?"  
  
Voldemort gave an evil grin and replied. "No not yet, I have not had a chance to play with the... kiddies."   
  
As Harry came to a stop right in front of his seat, Voldemort raise to greet him. "Who dare comes and disturbs the Great Lord Voldemort?" As he spoke his name, everyone in the room shivered except for the boy who stood in front of him.   
  
Harry answered in a mocking sarcasms, "Well Tom, I am glad to see you are finally admitting that you don't know everything. I bet your psychologist is really proud of your break through. It was your mother wasn't it?"   
  
At this statement, the whole room was in an uproar because none of them would have ever said such things to the Great Lord. To everyone's surprise, this statement did not make Voldemort mad at all. He appeared to be overjoyed. Voldemort even grinned or what you would call a grin on his face. "Well...Well...Well.. It seems the boy who lived, lived again."  
  
Harry gave a short bow to Voldemort, but made sure that he never broke the eye contact. Just as quickly as the noise came, it went silent as if someone had turned off the sound on a television. Voldemort was the first to break the awkward pause. "Well thanks to your little blood infusion, I have known that you were still alive, but I did not think you would be bold enough to come on your own. Did you come to kill me?" Voldemort asked with a smile. He started to laugh with a few of the bolder Death Eater laughed with him.   
  
Harry calmly said, "I might not be able to kill you, but I can at least get you out of MY school."   
  
Voldemort continued on like they were talking about the weather, "Why boy, have you forgotten. This was once my school, too."  
  
With a grail, Harry responded, "Not any more," and gripped his wand tighter in his hand.   
  
That wiped the smile right off of Voldemort's face. "Very Well, if I can not kill you the normal way, then I will kill the old fashion way...Torture, Get him." With those simple two words, the entire group of death eater in the room went to action trying to capture Harry Potter.  
  
Harry admittedly placed a protective shield up while a hundred curses came flying his way. After the first major blow had passed, Harry got into the fighting mode. He was throwing out curses and hexes as fast as he could say them, while trying to dodge the other coming toward him. One of the bolder death eaters came up behind him, and grabbed Harry by the neck. Harry struggled a little trying to get out of his captures grip.   
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and warned, "Well if you want to play ruff, I am not the one that's going to stop you." In one fluid motion, Harry took the man, and through him across his shoulder. As the death eater lay unconscious on the floor, the other death eaters continued their attacks. Harry used the fallen death eater as a personal shield to make sure he would not be hit by any unwanted spells. To Voldemort's disgust, each of the death eaters fell to Harry. Since the pain of his scar did not hinder him, Harry was able to keep an unusually clear mind while he fought.  
  
Unnoticed by the fighting death eaters and Harry, another follower of Voldemort rushed out of a side entrance of Great Hall. He quickly came to Voldemort's side with a bow, and then whispered something into his master's ear. At this news, Voldemort screamed, "Stop". Everyone in the room ceased moving except for Harry who was taking this change to stun as many death eaters as he could to even the odds.   
  
Voldemort spoke in a very calm but confident way. "Harry, I would not do that if I were you."   
  
As another death eater fell, Harry turned to meet Voldemort with is wand upright. "And, why should I not?"   
  
Voldemort with an evil grin snapped his figures, and pointed to a group of death eaters coming through the side door. "That is why not." The men came to settle in the middle of the great hall with a brown haired girl who was clearly being restrained by magic. To Harry's horror, it was no other then Hermione, his 'Mione.   
  
*  
Muhahahaaaa.... 


	24. White Lighter

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 24: White Lighter  
  
Hermione's hands were magically tied behind her back, and her mouth was magically shut, but she still fought back with her glare. Bruises were already starting to form on her body from her capture. She had only a couple of scratches on her, but it looked like she got a fair share of her capture too. One still had boils forming on his face. While another, had scratch marks all over his arms. Hermione clearly fought to the very end.  
  
Harry was stunned. He could not let anything happen to her. He wouldn't. It seemed that his worst fears came true, and he had no way to stop it. He stood their facing Voldemort bravely, and said, "This is between me in you. Leave her out of this." He would rather die then see her hurt.   
  
Voldemort gave him an evil grin and said "But Boy you made her part of this. I seem remember that in our last meeting, you had mentioning something on the lines of... let me think, ooh yeah... you would kill me if I touch a hair on this girls head." He glided over to where Hermione lay with her bodyguards. While he kneeled down to be on the same height as her, his cloak flowed around them like a storm. He took one of his hands and cupped her chin, while he used the other hand to caress her head. In one fluid movement, he yanked a long strand of hair from her head. He lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes, and took his other hand to caress her cheek. "Girl, now you will know what happens to people who defy me." He quickly ran his fingers down her face causing four large scratches to appear.   
  
As blood started to appear on her check, Harry made a move to his wand. Voldemort without looking up at him, rise from his kneel. "Now, now Harry you know as well as I do that I have an itch for death, and if you make another move, I might have a need to scratch it..."  
  
Harry started to fume with anger, but he could not do anything. Voldemort stated, "Now Harry, put your wand down."   
  
Knowing that Voldemort was good to his word, Harry slowly put down his wand, and stepped back.   
  
Voldemort laughed, "Now that's a good boy, death eaters restrain him." Three men from the crowd stepped forward, and restrained him not allowing him to move. Then Wormtail came out of the shadows to pick up his wand that had rolled to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, I just want you to know that you brought this on her. She would not be here if you had not been here. She would have learned to follow instead of rebel. She would have been a good death eater if it were not for the fact that she was a mudblood. You, Harry Potter, have been a nuisance to this world for long enough." Voldemort picked up his wand pointed it at Harry. "And its time for you to learn your lesson."   
  
Harry closed his eyes in preparation of the pain that was to come. "Crucio..." A blood curding scream echoed around the building. Harry opened his eye at the scream. Voldemort had suddenly change direction of the curse causing it to hit Hermione straight in the stomach. She fell to the ground, and cured up into the fetal position as she screamed.  
  
This act hurt Harry more then if he was hit by the curse himself. Harry could not stand to watch her in so much pain. He screamed, "No", but Voldemort did not sustain. That was the last straw for Harry. "GET AWAY FROM HER." Voldemort kept his curse going causing Harry to become even angrier. The magic started to build in him, and was so thick that it was becoming solid. A white aura became apparent around Neville, and seemed to expand every second. Every death eater that was touched by the white light was wailing in pain as the light created boils all over their body. As they clasped in there on anguish, Harry was released from their hold.  
  
With all of his guards off on him, Harry walked slowly up to Voldemort. When Voldemort turned to see what was going on all he could see were the green eyes boring into him. The room became in gulfed by the white aura that seeped from Harry's body. As he got closer to Voldemort, he started to speed up. The magic in the room became so thick that everything ceased to move. Even time stood still as Harry went toward his enemy. Harry went into a sprint as he came closer and closer. As he hit his target, a large flash of light engulfed the hall causing everyone in the room to be knocked out.   
  
The room stood still as silence echoed through the hall, as everyone lay unconscious on the floor. The students and teacher lay in heaps where they were being held captive. The perfect lines of loyal death eaters were destroyed as each on of them lay in weird potions on top of one another. In front of the room came the biggest shock. Two men lay side by side on top of a black cloak. The cloak was dissolved as if it was a death shrouded that had been turned away by the mourners.  
  
The room stood like this for several awkward minutes with no one stirring. The professors and students in the room awake first to find all the death eaters were still knocked out cold. They were shocked that one boy could do that much damage, but they quickly recovered to finish what Harry started. The faculty gathered all the death eaters together while Hermione rushed over to Harry's side to see if he was all right. Unlike the rest of the students, Harry had not awoken yet from the blast. With her hands still shaking and voice still horse from screaming, she shock him and cried, "Harry, Harry please wake up."  
  
Suddenly, he started to stir, and Hermione enveloped him in a big hug. "Harry, Oh Harry, you are ok. I was so worried."   
  
Neville looked up to her confused. "Um... Hermione..."  
  
Hermione look him in the eyes, but no longer could see the green.  
  
"Why are you calling me Harry?"   
  
She searched his eyes again, but no spark of Harry remained.   
  
A single tear fell from her ears, as she nodded to Neville, and stated, "You are not Harry."   
  
Neville looked at her confused. "No Hermione, I am Neville. Remember, Harry's dead."  
  
  
  
*  
The end...   
  
NO that would be a horrible ending, but that is the kind of ending I would create. I have one more chapter to post until the ends so keep the reviews coming. It should be coming out tommorow. Thanks to all my reviewers. Ya'll are great. (yes I am from the south)  
Monday 


	25. The End of a Dream

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 25: The End of a Dream  
  
Hermione sat in a chair next to Harry's bed with her head cushioned in her arms. She stared at his last friend as a single tear fell from her eye onto his bed.   
  
The battle had occurred two weeks ago, and there still had not been a response from Harry. His body had lain in the hospital wing for the past 3 months. Even now, he was still only sustained by a magical life support. At first, Dumbledore had allowed Harry to be kept on this life support, but now since his soul had been lost, there was no hope for a full recovery. To Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, they believed that they were just giving false hope to his loved ones and his friends by keeping him like this.   
  
When they broke this news to Hermione a week ago, she had kicked and screamed begging them to reconsider. Even now in her heart, she believed that he would still come back to her. He even started to look more like the old Harry. His bruises had healed and bones had been mended, even his color started to return. Unfortunate, Dumbledore did not believe these were signs of recovery because, "What is a body with out its soul?"   
  
Even now, she looked at his pale face, and thought, "They are going to kill him."  
  
She had spent all her free time with Harry since the battle. She had stopped eating in the great hall all together. Rather, she spent her meals in the hospital wing with him. Especially now, she believed that she should spend as much time with him as she could because it might be his last.  
  
As she lay their gazing at him, she took his hand and held it in hers. She had never gotten the opportunity to feel the real Harry around her. She never had the chance to feel his warm kiss. Now, she never will.   
  
She wanted to remember everything about him to permanently ingrain him in her mind. If she could not have him with her physically, then she would keep him spiritually in her heart.   
  
Madame Pomfrey looked in on the lonesome girl at Harry's bed. She had not wanted her to spend all her time with Harry because that would just make it that much harder to say goodbye. Hermione needed to move on with her life, and sitting there was not helping. Dumbledore had told her to let her come as much as she would like because this was her last time. Madame Pomfrey slowly closed the door, and walked away thinking, "She really did love him..."  
  
When she was heading back to her office, Madame Pomfrey passed by Ron coming to see Hermione and Harry. She was glad that other friends would be there with Hermione. "She is in there with Harry. Could you see if you could get her out today? I don't think it's good for her to be cooped up like that."  
  
Ron just nodded his head, and replied in a half smile, "I will try." He slowly opened the door, and went into Harry's separate room. Ron walked in the room, and put his hands on her shoulder.   
  
Hermione turned to look into Ron's gloomy face. "You know Harry would not want you to mourn him like this. Remember he even said he did not want you to stop studying."   
  
Hermione acknowledged his attempts to make her laugh. "Ron, I can still see him smiling. Every time I look at him, I just get this feeling he is going to sit up, ands start talking to me. Now I feel like if I let him go, I will lose him forever... They are going to kill him, Ron don't you see. He promised he would come back..." Hermione could not finish her statement.  
  
Ron knelt down and gave her a hug. Hermione continued, "He promised". All Ron cold do was pat her on her back and say. "I know. I know."  
  
Ron pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Hermione, I am going to dinner. You need to come and eat." Hermione just shook her head and let her head fall. "I am not hungry."   
  
Ron just looked down at her. "Well if you don't eat with me, I am just going to have to come back with something, and make you eat it later."   
  
Hermione just nodded her head, yet she would not let her eyes stray from Harry again.   
  
Ron got up and left the hospital wing leaving Hermione alone again. It was just something about Harry that made her not want to look away. She did not want to... no she would not except the fact that he might not be here tomorrow. Dumbledore had said that he was going to give him a full two weeks, but that meant that he might not live to see another day. She had to say goodbye. She did not want to, but she would regret it if she didn't. She loved him, and now that was more apparent then ever. She just did not want to accept the fact that he was going to die. This was exactly what she feared most, but now that it happened, she would have not turned back to change anything that happened between them. The same thoughts kept circling her mind. 'How could they do this? They were his friends, and only friends. He promised he would always come back. He promised....' She knew in the back of her head that no matter how much she wished, it would not bring back Harry, her Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and said, "Oh Harry, why did you have to leave. You told me that you would not go, but no I had to be right as always..." Hermione got out of her chair and started to pace around. "You know this is all your fault... You were the one that had to go fight Voldemort... you were the one that had to like me... you were the one that had to kiss me..." She stopped passing, and stared straight at Harry. She could see his eyelids were moving, but this was not abnormal. "I asked you once what would happen if I fell for you and you told me that we would live it. Now I see you were right... Harry, you are always right...I miss you so much that I feel... No I know a part of me has died with you."   
  
Hermione started to shake her head, and spoke out loud to herself, "Hermione look at yourself, you a pitiful. You are talking to yourself, and know you don't even have your books to fall back on. I need to get out of here, and move on like everyone else." Hermione started to pick up all her things in the room. She knew that she had to do it sometime before tonight, and now she had the courage. She finally got all her books together in her backpack, and stared again down at Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry I wish you could help me. I wish you were here with me, but you are not, and I have to accept that." Tears were starting to appear in her eyes, but she wanted to bite them back. This was not the time for tears. "Harry, I love you.... Yet unfortunately, I have to say goodbye so soon. I promise you no one will forget the name of Harry Potter." She signed back another tear, and finally stated what she had feared the most, "Goodbye... my love."   
  
She walked over to the door to leave, and she turned back to look one last time at the friend she had lost. She sighed, and stated, "Why did you have to be so wonderful?" As she shut off the lights in Harry's room. She started to close the door, but right as the door was to hit the lock, she heard a faint whisper.   
  
"So you think I am wonderful," stated a raspy voice.  
  
Hermione quickly opened the door and turned on the lights. Everything was as it was. She looked around thinking, 'Was that a ghost?'  
  
She spoke the first thing that came to her mind as she looked all around the room. "Harry?" Could Harry have become a ghost? How long did it take?   
  
A soft chuckle came from the bed as he moved his hand to rub his forehead. "Hermione, I am not a ghost. Even though I feel as if I should be one. Wow my head feels like a hundred hippogriffs have run over it."  
  
The figure in the bed tried to sit up, giving Hermione the first look of Harry. Hermione instantly dropped all her books and came running toward him. She came up to him and gave him a tight embrace. She kept chanting over and over. "Please, please don't make this a dream. Please don't make this a dream."  
  
Harry pulled her back giving her the first good look into his real emerald eyes. "No, this is my dream."  
  
A hand suddenly came up and started to brush Hermione's tears away. "Oh Harry, I have missed you so much." She looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.   
  
"I will always come back for you Hermione. You are my everything."  
  
Hermione started to laugh with joy, and then Harry took her chin in his hand. They leaned into each other until their lips meet in a gentle loving kiss.   
  
They separated slowly and Harry took her in a great embrace. "Did you not believe I would come back?"   
  
Hermione blushed, "I always new you would, but Dumbledore and the others were planning to take you off life support today. We believe that once you left Neville, you would have returned straight to your body or to the here after. I could not do anything to stop them. I tried I truly did. We thought you had left us forever."   
  
Harry put his figure on her lips. "I don't blame you. It's ok. I understand I would have done the same."  
  
Hermione looked up to him curiously as one thought occurred to her "How did you get back, Harry?"   
  
Harry started to grin, "You see I have figured out another one of my many talents... I can change bodies at will...You see when I reached Voldemort I released my energy, and I found I had the power to control it."   
  
Hermione looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  
Harry smiled, "I am able to control where I go. I can feel people's aura around me, and I am able to sense that energy. If I release my own energy at the same time as I seize another, I can take on a different identity. Don't you see Hermione, I can switch bodies."   
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, and the only thing that she could think of saying was "Wow". She finally came back to her senses, and continued, "But Harry how do you feel. Did it not hurt?"  
  
Harry laughed but replied. "I feel as if a hundred curses hit me at once, but other then that I feel ok. How about you? The last thing I remember Voldemort was putting you under the Cruciatus curse."   
  
Hermione waved that last thought away. "Harry you have been gone for the past two weeks now. I was in the hospital wing for a couple of days, but I am alright now..."   
  
Harry did not let her continue. "What about Neville, the other teachers? Were any students hurt in the attack?"   
  
Hermione smiled warmly, and stated. "Harry thanks to you no one was seriously injured. Also like everyone else, Neville woke up right after the blast. Don't worry. He has no memories of the time you were with him."   
  
Harry laughed, "I see you are glad Neville does not remember our little kiss."   
  
Hermione started to blush, "Well, I just did not want any spectators."   
  
Harry became serious again, "You know that Voldemort will escape from Azkaban, and come after us both."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked into his eyes, "As long as we are together we can with stand anything, and defeat him once and for all."  
  
Harry motioned for her to lie beside him. She gladly accepted the offer, and climbed in the bed seeking the warmth of his body. Harry was very weak from all the action that went on today and his eyes were drooping already. Hermione, who had hardly gotten any rest since the battle because of nerves, was finally relaxed.  
  
While rapping his arms around her, Harry smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead. "You are wonderful, did you know that?"  
  
Hermione smiled contently in his arms. They lay there for several minutes of blissful comfort. As they were both were on the verge of sleep, she snuggled closer to the man she loved, and whispered, "I guess the boy who lived will live again."  
  
  
  
*  
THE END  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. As you can tell, my beta reader and good friend Bob Martin have edited the last couple of chapters. Please go check out his great poems on this great sight. I have loved reading all your reviews, and thank you for all the great advise and encouragement.   
  
I have started another story that will be posted soon called Crushing Monday. This story features my own characters though. I know it does not have this great trio, but I hope I can write them to be just as good. (Nope I don't think I can, but I will try)   
  
You all are just too good to me. THANKS AGAIN...  
  
Monday 


	26. While You Were Sleeping

Summary: After being hit by the killing curse for the second time in his young life, Harry finds himself trapped in another body. He finally gets the chance to see how his life would have been like without his popularity, and where is friends loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch  
Chapter 26: While you were sleeping  
  
  
Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey sat in the hospital wing trying to decide what to do about Hermione. "The poor girl has been in there all day Albus. I don't want her to be around at his final minutes. I don't know if she could take it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head while looking down at his feet. "Poppy, I believe you are correct. I don't know what she will do if she has to see him die." Big circles were starting to become evident under the elderly wizard's eyes. The past week had been especially hard for the older wizard. He had to plan all the arrangements for Harry's funeral, and for his grave. Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were coming soon to witness Harry's last minutes. They were to be the only other viewers because he believed Harry would have wanted to be surrounded by the ones he loved in his last moments.  
  
"Poppy, lets at least let her have until the rest come so that we can have there support in removal. I do believe we will have a problem when the time comes."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded her head diligently, "Of course Albus, I would have never denied her this chance to say goodbye."  
  
They sat silently outside in the waiting room of the Hospital wing. After a couple minutes past, Sirius and Remus came through the door. Sirius had on raggedy black robes, and his hair was long and an unkempt. He appeared to have dark circles under his eyes, and he also had a five o'clock shade on his chin. He seemed deeply depressed, and barely acknowledged Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore. Remus, on the other hand, kept his polite air, and greeted both of the professors. Although he could keep a good outward face, he too was suffering. His hair had almost totally turned gray, and he appeared to have lost a lot of weight while his clothes stayed the same.   
  
Although million of things were circling each of their minds, none of them said a word until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. Mrs. Weasley instantly broke the silence as she came through the door wailing. "Poor Harry... He had such a short and hard life... Why is it always the young ones?"   
  
Mr. Weasley went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her. "It's alright sweet heart. We all love Harry."   
  
Mr. Weasley let go of his wife and went over to shake Dumbledore's hand. "I can't believe this bloody happening... I feel as if my son was dying... was dead."  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head in agreement. "I know Author, I know."  
  
After sitting around only with the sound of Mrs. Weasley's weeping, Madame Pomfrey got up, and stated, "I guess its time."  
  
Everyone started to follow Madame Pomfrey into the Hospital wing except Sirius. He stood silent in the back being left by the group. Remus noticed that he was not next to him, and look back calling, "Sirus its time to go..."  
  
Sirius finally spoke, but it did not come out as soft as was usually required in a Hospital Wing. "No... I am not going to let you go kill my Godson...He is not dead, yet. And I will not stand here and let you kill him."  
  
Remus a little disgusted, yet with forced sympathy, "Sirius, we have been over this... Harry's soul has been lost. The whole faculty saw him leave...die. He will not wake up. Do you want to just keep him here forever? You and I both know that is not what he would want."  
"Why did he not tell me? I could have helped him... Any one of use could have helped him. He would still be here now...if only..."  
  
Dumbledore decided to get into this conversation. "Sirius, we can't live our lives by 'what ifs.' We have to accept what life brings us, and right now we have to accept that Harry is gone." In his superior manner, Dumbledore ended the discussion.  
  
As he realized the meaning of Dumbledore words, Sirius fell on his knees out of exhaustion. Through his mind he kept repeating over and over. "I have failed James and Lily. I have failed my friends." He clearly had not been eating or sleeping hardly at all. This stress was just starting to be too much for him.  
  
Remus and Madame Pomfrey instantly ran to his side to help him up. Sirius steadied himself and pushed them away. He was clearly still weak, and his face was still very pale. As he stood there proud, he started walking through them to Harry's door. It was time to say goodbye.  
Hermione lay by Harry asleep in the same hospital bed. Many hours pass and they both stayed in blissful comfort of sleep.   
  
Sirius barged through the door to find the sleeping couple in the bed. He looked down at Hermione with pity, as the rest of the group came in behind him.   
"Dumbledore, see what I mean. She even put his arm around her," Madame Pomfrey commented as she stared at the poor girl.  
  
Dumbledore ignored her comment, and went over and kneeled by Hermione's sleeping form. "Hermione, it is time to wake up. You need to leave."  
Hermione awoke to all twelve eyes on her. She looked up confused, and looked at Dumbledore with sleepy eyes. "What's going on?" Harry lay there with only his chest rising and falling.  
  
Dumbledore guided her out of the bed while replying, "It's time to say goodbye to our good friend. I don't think it is wise for you to watch as you were so close to him."  
Hermione looked at them like they were crazy. "You have to be joking. Harry is ok. He woke up. Everything is ok now."  
  
Dumbledore patted her on her shoulder. "Hermione dear, you were sleeping. It must have been a dream. Harry has not awoken. We would have been the first ones to know if he has. Now, could you please leave the room?"  
  
Hermione stood staring at Harry. She thought, 'could that been a dream. Could he still be gone, but it felt so real. He felt so real. It just couldn't be a dream.' Hermione then looked up to Dumbledore. "No, I am telling the truth. Harry is alive and he is just sleeping now. Just wake him up and you will see."  
  
"Hermione..." Dumbledore tried to reason with her again, but she would not let him. She instantly walked over to Harry to shake him awake. "Harry...Come on Harry...It's time to wake."  
  
Remus went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, he will not wake." Hermione brushed away his hand, but Remus took her arms pulled her back. His wolf strength easily over powered the small teen.   
  
Hermione screamed out. "No...You don't understand."  
  
Madame Pomfrey put her hand over her mouth. "The poor girl has gone insane."  
  
Hermione still struggled in her old professor's grip, but the whole time she kept contemplating. 'Was it a dream...? Please don't make it a dream." Then she saw it... The thing that made her heart jump... He smiled. He thought this was just a big joke. "Harry, come on help me... These people think I am crazy. Open your eyes."  
  
Dumbledore addressed Remus, "Could you please escort Ms. Granger out of the room."  
  
Hermione screamed, "No, Look there... He is smiling. He is awake really, just look at him."  
  
Harry lay in his bed trying to stay as still as possible, but he silently was laughing his head off. This was just too good. He knew he would get it later, but hey, if he could not have fun now, then when.  
  
As Remus started to escort her out, she kept talking. "Harry you bloody prat help me. I know you are awake."  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand as the two went out the door. He pointed it at Harry, and stated quietly, "We will miss you."  
  
Hermione got one arm out of Remus grasp and screamed. "Harry they are going to hurt you if you don't do something."  
  
"Finite In..."  
  
"Ok, ok you got me. Stop the spell I am alive really." At these words, instantly the group jumped back about a foot. They all stared at Harry in shock. Harry sat up in his bed while he held a giant grin on his face. In the shock, Remus let go of his grip of Hermione, and she instantly went running to Harry. But instead of hugging him like she did last time, she started to hit him with all her might. Harry started to laugh uncontrollable while he kept his arms up to defend himself.  
  
"Harry how could you?" Hermione screamed as she tried to hit him.  
  
Through laughter, he tried to apologize. "I'm ... sorry...It was just too good."  
  
The shock started to wear off the others, and Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Ms. Granger, I think Mr. Potter has learned his lesson." They broke away both red faced with little smiles on their faces.  
  
Sirius was the next one to break out of the shock and went straight to Harry enveloping him in a hug. "Don't ever do that to us again, you hear me? You had us so worried... I was so worried."  
  
Harry's face instantly fell as he realized that all these people truly thought he was dead for the past month. "I am sorry." He said while keeping his head low. He knew he was selfish the past month, and now he was going to get it. But he didn't.  
  
Everyone else did not let Sirius have too much time with him because one by one each one came up to hug him and tell him how much they had missed him. Dumbledore was the last one to come up to him. Madame Pomfrey released a short hug, and Dumbledore sat staring at Harry. The older wizard was not accustomed to not knowing everything, and this had come as a great shock. If a boy his age could keep this hidden from him magically, then there was no doubt in his mind that he was even more powerful then he.  
  
Dumbledore went up to Harry as Harry brought up his hand for him to shake. Dumbledore shook his hand, but pulled him in further to hug his young student. "Harry, you know you are a very powerful wizard. I don't know of another person that could have survived what you have gone through, and I am including myself."   
  
He let go of his young pupil, and looked around to the group. "I think we need to let Mr. Potter have some rest. It has been a long day. And yes I mean you too Ms. Granger."   
  
Harry told everyone goodbye as they all reluctantly walked out the door. Before the door was closed, Dumbledore turned to speak to Harry for one last time. "You have done great things in you life Harry, and I know you will do even greater things before it is through... Night."  
  
Dumbledore closed the door, and turned the lights off leaving Harry to ponder in the dark.  
  
  
  
*  
Epilogue. The end of the end. I hope you like it. It was Katedidnt great idea. She wrote me a review on how I could write it, and I could not resisted. Thanks Katedidnt.   
  
Also a big thanks to my editor, Bob Martin (check out his work).  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate your support.  
  
So Long, Farwell  
  
Monday 


	27. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
I am sorry to trick all my readers into thinking this was a new chapter, but it brings hope of a new chapter. I have gotten so may request for a sequel that I have decided to make one. It will be called The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II. It has all our favorite charters, and I hope to bring in Sirius and Remus more too. It will be a whole new situation, but it will be set after Switch.  
  
The first chapter of this story is coming out very soon, but I don't believe these chapters will came as fast as this one did. I had already written the other one, and just was editing it for ff. Now I have to write this one straight from scratch, but I already know the plot.  
  
I appreciate you spending your time reading my little story. Also, if you have any suggestion on what would be good to have in the next story, I would love to hear them. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Monday 


End file.
